All I Want  Three Wishes
by Allijuana
Summary: In the aftermath of his confession Tristan is trying to find a way to move on without Rory, a plan which sends him down the path of selfdestruction that he was on before she changed his life with her love.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Three Wishes

Author: Juana

Authors Note: This is a bit on the unusual side because this story already has 71 chapters finished in script format (http://juana39ca. but I have had serious writers block trying to continue it in that format and so have switched to try and carry it on as fans of the story have been requesting. Enjoy.

Where was the magic genie with the three wishes when you needed him? It had been close to three months of hell for Tristan and there seemed to be no ending in sight for the agony and heartache that being around Rory was putting him through.

It seemed like it was just yesterday that he had left Rory sitting on that bench, his confession hanging in the air, to chase after Amy, so he could keep it all from falling apart right before his eyes.

He hadn't wanted Anders to know about him and Paris, because he hadn't wanted Paris to know that he had gone against her wishes and told Rory the truth, and in his haste to make everything right, he had turned left at the crossroad when he should have turned right.

He had foolishly believed by reigning in Amy he would be buying himself some time to get to Paris and let her know what he had done.

It had been a serious miscalculation on his part as the bell had rung signaling the end of class and the hallway had filled with people.

It had taken him a few minutes to single Amy out of the crowd and she was already making a bee line for Anders.

Knowing it was over and the damage was about to be done he had turned to go back outside to Rory only to witness her across the hall already standing face to face with Paris.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, or what was being said between Amy and Anders either but he was clearly in the middle of a hurricane about to happen either way.

The resounding slap across Paris' face was the first indication that his noble gesture of truth telling had turned to crap, but the next moment was the one that left no reason to believe he was going to come out of this unscathed.

He would have much preferred a slap across the face then what had happened next, because even now reliving it in his mind – it still felt raw and painful.

After giving Paris' a piece of her mind and the back of her hand Rory had walked purposefully over to him.

She hadn't looked at him as much as through him as she reached out for his hand and deliberately dropped the silver tiffany bracelet that he had given her into it.

"This was a gift." Tristan said in reminder to Rory as if she had somehow forgotten.

It hurt so much to be doing this but she knew she had to…because she was done. Done with all the lies and deception – it was just too hard to hang on now knowing that he had been so close to Paris.

"I don't want it." Rory said the tears threatening to fall. "You can give it to your next girlfriend."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Tristan said the hurt in his voice tinged with anger now.

Rory recognized the need to hurt him now and backed down from it. She needed to end it but she didn't need to humiliate him in the process…no matter how much his actions had humiliated her.

"No…it's not. Its intent is to relay to you that…it's over – we're over." Rory said letting out a deep sigh.

Even though he heard the words that he had dreaded were coming, he didn't have it in him to lose so he reached out for her holding her by both arms.

"You are not thinking this through – you're emotional about the situation right now…maybe just give it some time to digest before you go making any rash decisions." Tristan suggested trying hard not to sound as desperate as he felt.

"I don't need time to think about this – time would only make this worse. I've had the last mental image I want of you and Paris having sex!" Rory said a tad too loud, but what did it matter now it wasn't as if this piece of juicy Chilton gossip wasn't going to be all over school by end of day.

"We weren't together Rory – you and I were not together yet." Tristan added feeling the need to defend himself now.

" It's always going to be something – we weren't together, I didn't sleep with her, I was going to tell you the truth…but you never did…did you." Rory said stating what she knew to be fact now.

And she'd been right, for all the love and loyalty he had given her he had matched pound for pound with deception and sins of omission.

"I'm sorry Rory." Tristan said his sincerity beyond evident at this point but it was weak and it was way, way too late.

He'd given his apology and she had refused it.

Now several months later her life and his were as separate as any two could be and the steps they had taken away from each other had been painful to watch.

He was glad it was the last day of school and that he wouldn't have to see her again until after summer break, she had ruined his life and shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces and he needed to get as far away from her as he could – he knew that would help.

He had just gotten back from taking a two week hiatus from school at his father's bequest that he join him on a father/ son trip, a trip which had been odd and uncomfortable but at least had afforded him a few Rory-free days.

Days which had helped him heal at least a little.

His dad had been given a real scare with a benign tumor in his prostate and it had turned him into father of the year or at least his idea of it.

Tristan knew that sooner or later the fear from his close call would soon fade and he'd go back to being the selfish, greedy prick that he was, so he carefully maintained a fair distance from the cheerful pod person that was living in the body of his father.

He'd only come back for the last day of school to get the 411 on the end of school beach bash, because he was back to the old Tristan now. Inside he was still changed – a little softer, but by all outside appearances he was bad-ass Tristan out looking for trouble and a good time.

However what he learned with in minutes of arriving on school grounds was that a lot can happen in two weeks.

Paris had been pacing back and forth outside waiting for him to show up. She knew Tristan well enough to know that he would come back for the last day of school to cement his place in the hall of popularity – he needed a fun summer waiting for him.

And he didn't disappoint. He had taken to driving his dad's Porsche to school doing everything he could to regain the image he had left behind when he had fallen for Rory.

Paris spotted him the minute he pulled into a front parking space, his blond hair a tousled mess and his blue eyes piercing the people around him.

Tristan no longer charmed girls; he targeted them and went in for the kill. No questions asked, no conversation allowed and under no circumstances did he do second dates.

Seeing him zone in on Tabitha Winston, who had been bold enough to smile at him, she cut him off before contact.

"We need to talk Tristan so listen up…" Paris began.

Immediately Tristan centered his attention on the only true friend he still had left. For whatever reason she alone had forgiven him even though he had cost her Anders.

"This better be good." He said still eyeing the Tabitha who was now pouting at Paris' interception.

"I'm just going to give it to you straight – Rory is dating someone." Paris said doing nothing to lessen the blow.

"I've only been gone two weeks." Tristan said letting the shock show for a second before quickly bringing his wall back up.

"Yes, but you've been separated for going on three months now – three months in which you have managed to bed every woman in your little black book." Paris reminded him her disapproval clear.

"And your point is?" Tristan said keeping an arrogant tone.

"My point is you had to expect her to move on eventually." Paris said making her point.

"I don't care what she does." Tristan said the lie eating at him like acid.

"Right…then am I to assume you don't care _who_ she does either?" Paris questioned spitefully.

She might still be his friend but she was also still full of venom when she wanted to be – he liked that about her she didn't try and bullshit him.

"You're a heartless bitch" Tristan said taking a shot at her.

'Ouch…that really hurts coming from a Man-whore" Paris countered skillfully.

"Touché. Fine…drop the bomb how much worse could my life possibly get anyway?" Tristan said seeking sympathy – clearly from the wrong source.

"The new official Chilton couple is…" Paris paused as if waiting for a drum roll.

A pause which cost her the moment of reveal as Tristan was subjected to the visual version.

Every emotion he had came rushing to the surface at that moment…anger, frustration, pent up love and longing that he had thought he had buried deep – apparently not deep enough though to not make the scene before him nothing short of emotional homicide.

"Damn…I'm sorry. I really did mean to tell you before you found out." Paris said after following his shocked look to the source.

Leaning against a tree her silken brunette hair falling around her face in the places her pony tail couldn't keep it in, was Rory.

And in front of her leaning into her much as Tristan used to do was his ex-best friend…Anders.

Tristan wanted to turn away, but it was like a train wreck waiting to happen in his brain, if he didn't see the collision he would be okay.

It would be okay.

But six seconds later he knew it was never going to be okay again as he watched the love of his life returning the kiss that Anders had bestowed on her…and returning it with an accepted sigh of enjoyment.

He wanted to die…to turn around and get in his dad's car and just disappear from the life he was being forced to endure now.

"She's just doing this to hurt me." Tristan said barely above a whisper and a mere split second before the ice blue of his eyes turned into a cold blue steel hardening his look and his resolve at the same time.

"Are you going to be okay?" Paris asked concerned at the hard edge she now saw evolving in her friend's demeanor.

"I'm better than okay – I'm free." Tristan said focusing his attention once again on Tabitha who had not taken her gaze from him and had remained transparent in her lust for him.

"See ya." Tristan told Paris before turning to head toward his next conquest.

They were all stupid girls thought Paris, because they still thought that was the way into his life – sleeping with Tristan however only guaranteed you a night, maybe two if he was enjoying himself.

Paris knew that Rory was the only one who had captured his heart and that now no one probably ever would again.

Rory had wanted to be the one to tell Tristan about Anders but it was all over school by the time he got back and he had not returned a single text message she had sent him, messages she knew now that he had never gotten after overhearing Amy and Presley talking about how he had accidentally left his phone in an airport lounge during his recent vacation.

It was weird being part of a world where she had to regularly occupy space with Amy and Presley – two girls who clearly hated her guts.

It was even more bizarre and surreal to be dating Anders – a guy who hated Tristan's guts.

Her first instinct had been to shy a way from him at Louise's party when he had extended the hand of friendship but he had painfully reminded her that they both shared a common bond – Tristan and Paris' deception.

She hadn't even intended to go to the party but her mom had convinced her that she needed to get out and she knew that Tristan was out of town so it had seemed safe enough.

Once she had gotten to the party though she had become a wall flower while Ethan and Lane, her _"dates"_ for the evening had gone off to dance the night away.

It was sitting in that dark corner, feeling sorry for herself, that Anders had found her.

"Can I sit?" Anders said motioning to the empty stair beside her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Rory said giving him the brush-off.

"Afraid your boyfriend will find out?" Anders said hitting where it hurt now.

"Good point – sit." Rory said moving over a little to allow him space now.

"So…party's are suppose to be fun you know." Anders said a bit sarcastically.

"I guess I'm the original party pooper then – they're not really my thing." Rory admitted.

"That's a shame." Anders said softly.

"Why's that?" Rory asked.

"Well…it's just that you are a beautiful addition to this room." Anders said pouring on the charm now.

Normally Rory would have shot any guy down with a line as corny as that but something about the sincerity in his tone and the way he was looking at her made her smile instead.

"You're pretty full of it." Rory told him pulling no punches.

"I am actually a truthful and honest man…bullshit is not my thing." Anders promised her.

And for some odd reason she believed him.

It had been the start of a tentative friendship and they had gone out and discussed ad nauseam that first week her relationship with Tristan.

There was absolutely nothing Anders did not know now about their tumultuous relationship as he became her sounding board in her quest to understand what made Tristan tick.

In a very short space of time Anders had become extremely important to Rory and she thought truthfully that she had found a male friend that she could talk to about anything – and then the kiss happened.

It wasn't a calculated set up or a pre-planned mission it was simply a game of truth or dare at Jeremy's house that had gone unexpectedly sideways.

She'd used up her truth and so had to take the dare and had already prepared herself for the worst having had to fend off Jeremy's lecherous advances all night, but too many rejections had made him bitter and in need of payback.

"Rory…I dare you to French kiss for five minutes…" Rory held her breath as she waited for him to add his name and complete that nauseating thought.

"Anders." Jeremy finished gleefully. Anders was Tristan's most hated enemy and when word got back to him it would surely cause Ms. High and Mighty some grief.

Expecting pretty much the same as Rory had Anders looked visibly shocked at what Jeremy had just said.

"Don't be stupid Jeremy." Anders said trying to help Rory out.

"Why, are you afraid Tristan will kick your ass?" Jeremy said his over indulgence in alcohol making him a bit too brave.

Although Rory had been clearly hesitating before, Jeremy's words riled her up.

Annoyed by the thought that Jeremy was doing this not only to get back at her but to stick it to Tristan she refused to back down and let him see that he had gotten to her.

With a boldness that belied her true feelings Rory went to stand directly in front of Anders.

"You don't have to do this." Anders spoke softly so only she could hear.

"Yes…I do. Now shut up and enjoy it because its' the last time it's going to happen." Rory said before placing her hands on either side of his face and beginning to softly kiss him.

"I said French kiss." Jeremy reminded them annoyed.

"Just start the damn timer." Rory ordered as she once again took the lead and began to draw Anders closer to her, her lips claiming his.

Tristan's friend Gib started the timer on his watch at Rory's request hoping that the five minutes would be over before it was too late – before Rory had a chance to actually enjoy her punishment.

It had always been Rory's way to melt into a kiss rather than attack it and only in extremely passion filled moments between her and Tristan had they skipped the slow burn to go directly for the full on fire.

Which in hindsight might have been the safer route, because attacking the kiss and just doing it wouldn't have afforded Rory the luxury of realizing how much she enjoyed the feel of Anders' lips under hers or how incredibly sexy he smelled and how expertly he kissed.

The intimate contact only lasted the proposed five minutes but the damage was done.

Before where there had been a friendly vibe it was now charged with sexual tension having awakened the chemistry between them.

They had left Jeremy's gathering that night hardly able to look at each other both realizing that something had changed irreversibly, that a decision loomed in their future because they would never be able to go back to being just friends.

As they had reached his car and he had started to open the door for her she had found herself stopping him and leaning up against the car with him standing directly in front of her his hand still on the handle of the car door.

"Anders…" Rory began.

"Yea." He said his breath a little ragged at the close proximity of her.

He hoped she had felt equally as connected in their shared kiss as he had but his instincts told him different.

"About the kiss…" Rory said trying to fill in the disturbing blanks in her mind. "I'm sorry Jeremy forced you into it."

Anders felt his pride take a little ding at her words but he was never one to back down from saying what he truly felt no matter how embarrassing.

"I'm not. I think Jeremy did me a huge favor and if I never get to kiss you again – well that will be my loss." He told her gazing into her eyes now.

It was not what she had expected him to say, and it took her by surprise that she actually breathed a sigh of relief at his confession.

She knew this was a bad idea – being with Anders.

She knew that it would wound Tristan deeper than she ever wanted to, but she also knew that she couldn't stop it as she accepted that he was going to kiss her again this time of his own volition and for as long as he wanted.

Tristan and Anders were as different as night and day but both had that undeniable pull for her. Rory knew that she could be happy with Anders if she could manage to let go of Tristan.

It had been a lot easier to believe she could let go of Tristan in the remaining week that he had been gone, but now standing across the courtyard of the school watching him put his moves on Tabitha Winston she felt torn.

Things were amazing with Anders; he was gorgeous and thoughtful and kept her on her toes with the chemistry that they shared.

Tristan on the other hand was back to being a rake who used women at every turn to satisfy his needs – it should have been easy to get over him.

It should have been a slam dunk to choose being happy with Anders over torturing herself with the memory of Tristan.

It would have been if he hadn't chosen that moment to press himself up against Tabitha and begin kissing her while staring at Rory, sending her a silent message that she knew to be true.

He would never be over her and she would never be over him.

Others would come between them as they were now but the connection would always be there torturing their souls.

Finally Tristan closed his eyes and sank into the kiss but the image of Rory and how sad she had looked as she had watched him and Tabitha, was burned into his brain.

For now she was Anders but in time she would again be his again – he was sure of it.

He didn't have the genie but he did have the three wishes – to have Rory back, for Anders to fall off a cliff and for this hell of a day to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: "Something to Prove"

Author: Juana

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story they are the property of the CW network and the show "Gilmore Girls."

Anders hated arguing with Amy, she was his twin and they were close but about this situation he wanted to believe that she was wrong.

And every second she spent trying to make him believe otherwise only made him more insecure and he was a guy who liked feeling secure and sure of himself.

Amy felt guilty because she knew she was making Anders feel bad, but she knew sometimes he just needed to be reminded that he was the master of his own destiny and that if he wasn't careful he would always remain in Tristan's shadow.

In other words Amy felt it was her mission to keep him on his toes and on top of his game, which was why she now sat in his bedroom giving him yet another warning.

"Tristan is going to try and get her back and you will have to fight for her." Amy said determined to make her point.

"I appreciate the concern Amy but this is one time Tristan won't win." Anders said confidently.

"So you're not even slightly worried about tonight?" Amy asked her brother.

Anders knew that wasn't exactly true, he had even considered not going to the beach bash knowing that Tristan would be there, but he wasn't about to tell Amy that.

He knew sooner or later, if they kept dating, he and Rory would end up in the same place at the same time with Tristan so he had decided it was just better to get it out of the way.

"I don't know why you couldn't just listen to me. I warned you not to fall for Rory." Amy said in reprimand.

"I haven't _fallen_ for Rory – we're dating, that's all." Anders reminded his sister.

"You should try and remember who you're talking to…I know you better than anyone else – you really like her." Amy told Anders pulling no punches as usual.

"What's your point Amy because you're starting to bug me now." Anders said as he pulled a sweatshirt out of the closest to take with him.

"Just be careful…okay? Don't fall for Rory in this whole dating ritual – not until you're sure Tristan is no longer an issue." Amy said protectively.

"I appreciate the warning." Anders said sincerely. "And if it makes you feel any better…I promise…I'll be cautious." he finished ,giving her a brotherly hug for emphasis.

"To the beach then!" Amy said hooking her arm with her brothers.

"To the beach." Anders agreed walking with his twin sibling out of the room and into a night that he feared could potentially cause problems for him and Rory.

Rory paced back and forth in her living room waiting for Anders to arrive.

She had zero desire to go to this beach thing, but she knew Anders wanted to be there if only to prove something, so she had relented.

It was a pretty safe bet though that she was going to see Tristan tonight and because of that she found herself imaging how they would relate to each other.

It wasn't like Rory was over Tristan – not be a long-shot. She still had almost nightly dreams about how they used to be and all that they had shared, and each time she woke up from them the ache in her heart felt like a thousand tiny shards of glass penetrating her skin.

Inevitably she always wondered the same thing – if Tristan thought about her as much as she thought about him. He seemed so different now, so she had her doubts.

Caught in her thoughts and reverie the sound of the doorbell scared her and made her jump, the beating of her heart accelerating both with the unexpected intrusion and the uncertainty about what tonight would hold.

Quickly she grabbed her hooded sweatshirt and headed towards the door.

It was time to face the music.

As he went about the task of getting ready for the party Tristan had his doubts too but he preferred to rely on his confidence and he was confident that tonight he would at least get to talk to Rory – it felt like ages since he'd been able to do that.

If she only knew the truth Tristan thought as he ran his hand carelessly through his hair to give it that messy look, maybe she'd come back.

He'd done the math and he figured at best Rory and Anders had been officially dating for maybe five days – he still had a much bigger hold over her…he was sure of it.

At the beginning of their break-up he'd given her space in hopes she would get past her hurt and want to work things out, but as the weeks turned into a full month his sadness had turned into bitterness when she wouldn't return any of his attempts to get a hold of her.

It was then after a failed attempt at being with Presley, that he had become a serial womanizer determined to prove to Rory that he didn't need her – he'd be fine without her and that he could go back to his old life and be perfectly happy.

Of course that plan had back-fired miserably only making her despise him even more according to Amy.

If all went well tonight though he would reinvent himself yet again and show Rory that he was repentant for his past mistakes.

In an effort to seem more approachable Tristan had opted not to take a date to tonight's beach party, knowing that if everything went south he'd still be leaving the party with someone.

He didn't particularly like what his life had become, but he had to admit it was getting easier and easier not to care who he hurt, as long as it kept him from hurting.

Thinking back he did regret some of the people that he had hurt in his quest to _"move on"_ – most notably being Presley.

Presley had been a real comfort when he needed one, but she had ultimately wanted too much, he had been willing to give of himself physically to her but his emotions he had refused her.

It was a strong and steadfast vow that he had made to himself that no one would ever have his heart again – not even Presley.

As a result he and Presley were no longer friends and he did miss her, but safer was better he was sure of it.

Grabbing his keys off of his dresser Tristan took one last look in the mirror before heading out.

Tonight was going to be an interesting night – no doubt about it.

As Anders pulled the car into a parking spot at the beach Rory was surprised to see practically all of Chilton there, apparently end of the school year bashes didn't fall victim to the regular status quo of only the pretty and the popular people being allowed.

Amy and Presley jumped out of the car the minute it stopped leaving Anders and Rory alone in the car.

"So are you ready for this?" Anders said alluding to what they both knew, that Tristan was on that beach somewhere or would be before the night was up.

"I'm fine…it's fine." Rory said a little less than convincingly.

"Okay…I'm just going to put this out there…I know I'm not your boyfriend and that you owe me next to nothing…but just try and stay honest with me. " Anders said an unreadable look on his face.

Rory was surprised by Anders statement and a little insulted that he thought she would do anything even remotely intended to hurt him.

"Why would you say that?" Rory demanded needing an explanation.

Anders knew this was one of those moments where you could either keep quiet or speak up – he chose to speak up.

'Because I know Tristan and how determined he can be and because I know that you haven't let go of him either. "Anders said confessing his concerns.

He wanted her to reassure him, to make him feel better…anything other than the only single sentence she gave him. "I'll work it out."

Feeling there was nothing left to say he leaned into her and began to kiss her, a kiss which she returned dutifully.

Nothing about the kiss felt right to Anders. Rory was holding back, denying any emotion or chemistry she might be feeling, the kissing was for lack of a better word perfunctory.

Rory felt like such a phony as she returned Anders kiss – what the hell was she doing. Her mind was a mess.

She loved Tristan but he had broken her heart with his lies and deceit.

Anders was the flip side of the coin and he hadn't done anything wrong, yet all she could think of as she kissed him was Tristan.

Frustrated by Rory's inability to just let go and be a participant in the kiss Anders backed away his ego a little bruised.

"We should probably head down to the beach." He said getting out of the car without waiting for her agreement.

Rory knew Anders was on to her and that she had hurt his feelings and she mentally kicked her self for not being able to keep her doubts in check.

Anders was a good guy and she needed to keep that in mind before she really hurt him.

Amy had zoned in on Tristan almost immediately upon hitting the beach while Presley had made a very obvious gesture of going the opposite way.

It still hurt Tristan a little to see Presley so unwilling to be near him but he knew sooner or later they would figure it out.

For now his attention was centered on Rory and getting her back.

It seemed to Tristan that it had taken forever for Rory and Anders to finally make it down to the beach and he found his mind doing all sorts of unwanted scenarios of the two of them all over each other in the car.

The reality would probably have given him a huge wave of relief if he knew.

Anders set up a beach chairs for him and Rory around the bonfire and motioned for her to sit down while he grabbed them a couple of beers.

Rory did just that trying her hardest not to scan the beach for Tristan because she had made up her mind that she was not going to go looking for him. If they ended up talking, so be it, but she wasn't going to be the instigator.

Having been at the party a lot longer than Anders and Rory, Tristan was already feeling that heady buzz of few too many beers, not to mention the one or two vodka shooters he had done prior to even leaving his house.

He wasn't drunk – he just wasn't exactly sober.

His inhibitions however were loose enough that he had no problem heading straight over to Rory to stand in front of her.

"Hello there." Tristan said, stumbling just a little but quickly recovering as he sat in Anders chair.

"I don't want any trouble Tristan." Rory said a pleading look in her eyes knowing that even now Anders was on his way back to her with the beers.

"Throw me a bone here Rory…all I said was hello." Tristan said annoyed now.

"Fine…hello and goodbye because that seat is already taken." Rory informed him as if he didn't already know.

God he really just wanted to rattle her cage in that moment and tell her to lighten up and stop being such a bitch…anything to get through to her, but he could tell all her defenses were up so he decided to wait until she'd loosened up a little more and had a little of the party punch in her.

Until then he decided he could find other ways to entertain himself.

As the night wore on Anders was beginning to get very annoyed with Tristan as he sat across from them alternately playing tonsil hockey with Amy while spending the rest of his unoccupied time staring at Rory.

It was like Rory's worst nightmare come to life and even the more than average amount of alcohol she had consumed was doing nothing to lessen it.

Tristan was in full player mode and putting on his best performance right in front of them.

Two could play this game though thought Rory as she whispered something into Anders' ear and he willingly nodded before getting up to follow her grabbing one of the blankets he had brought with him.

What the hell was she up to now thought Tristan not having missed a single movement she had made the entire night.

Rory hadn't stopped too far from the campfire for two reasons, she didn't want to lose the warmth and she wanted to make damn sure Tristan knew exactly what was going on.

As soon as Rory stopped Anders spread out the blanket and sat down pulling her with him. He wasn't dumb enough to think this sudden change of scenery had nothing to do with Tristan but he also didn't care.

He wanted to be closer to Rory and for Tristan to see them as they had been the week he was gone so he would know that Rory was moving on.

It was the first real public display of affection between the two since Tristan had gotten back, but before this Rory had been trying to take Tristan's feelings into account – now all bets were off as she lay beneath Anders on the blanket sharing a passionate kiss with him.

Around the bonfire people started buzzing about Rory and Anders and some even began cheering Anders on.

It was too damn much for Tristan…he was drunk and what little pride he had left was quickly dissolving with his anger.

Belligerent now he alternately walked and stumbled over to Rory and Anders blanket laying him self down on the blanket beside them.

Surprised Anders stopped kissing Rory and backed up, it was just the opportunity Tristan needed and he took it.

Placing his hand lightly on the side of Rory's face he looked into her eyes and spoke so softly that only she and Anders could hear.

"You're a heartless slut and I am an idiot for ever loving you." He said before kissing her soundly on the mouth to the shock of everyone around…including Rory.

It was as if all sound and motion ceased to exist as Tristan broke the kiss and got up from the blanket and turned to walk towards the parking lot.

He had made it to his car without anyone stopping him which surprised him; he had half way expected Anders to punch him in the mouth, but as he searched for his keys that wasn't what was bothering him it was the fact that after saying those hateful things to Rory, when he had kissed her, she had started to kiss him back.

Back on the beach Anders was afraid to say anything because he could tell Rory was on the verge of breaking down…but he didn't want her to feel alone in this so he spoke up.

"Are you okay?" Anders asked his concern evident.

"I have to go talk to him…I'm sorry." Rory said wiping the escaping tears from her eyes as she got quickly up and headed towards the parking lot.

Anders didn't stop her because he knew he couldn't.

The force that existed between Tristan and Rory wasn't going to go away and until they figured it out one way or the other anyone else who fell for them was going to have their heart broken.

Worried Amy headed over to her brother as Rory made her way to the parking lot to find Tristan.

"If you need a shoulder to lean on I've got one." Amy offered as she walked into her brothers arms to give him a hug.

" I really did like her Amy." Anders admitted to his sister for the first time.

Amy hugged her brother even tighter in a show of understanding and compassion. It had been a hell of a night.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: "I Surrender"

Author: Juana

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to the CW Network and the show "Gilmore Girls."

She wasn't exactly sure why she had followed him to the parking lot, she didn't really owe him any explanations for her behavior – he had no claim to her.

And he had lost any right to judge her when they had ceased being a couple.

It would have been so much healthier to just let him go, but nothing about the way Rory and Tristan were forced to relate to each other now was healthy, they were border line addicted to each other their souls craving each other like an illegal drug.

Just one more time…one more fix was the mantra they seemed unable to escape.

Leaning heavily against the car his forehead resting on the cold, cool glass of the driver's side window Tristan heard the lightly approaching footsteps.

He knew it was her with out even having to turn around and with enough alcohol in his system to take down an elephant – his body always knew when she was near.

His emotions he could control, his heart and soul he could silence – his body was always his betrayer.

He craved her with an undisguised need and that was a fact that he could not hide as just the soft whisper of his name on her lips began the stirring within him.

"Tristan." Rory spoke softly trying desperately to keep the tears at bay.

"Go away Rory." Tristan spoke harshly feeling he was doing her a favor – he finally felt that he was no good for her and she was no good for him.

"No…you can't drive in your condition." Rory offered as a reason why she was there.

It was transparent and Tristan knew not the real reason she had followed him, but she was still unwilling to separate her delusion from the reality so he turned around and dangled the keys in front of her to take.

"We'll take you home." Rory offered knowing even then that it would probably annoy Anders to have to do so.

Immediately Tristan pulled his keys back before she had a chance to grab them.

"I'd rather slit my wrists than get a ride home with you and "_your boyfriend_." Tristan said emphasizing the last part.

"He's not my boyfriend." Rory said before she could help herself.

Why had she said that? Technically it was true but Anders still definitely had significance in her life – boyfriend or not.

"Then what is he just another way to torture me?" Tristan said a little more demanding than he had intended to be.

Rory knew this was a dangerous conversation to be having with him, especially now with both of their minds a little clouded by their earlier alcohol consumption.

But she needed him to know – she had never meant to hurt him.

"It's not like that…" Rory began but Tristan was not in the mood for this or any other conversation that started with her pitying him.

"Why did you follow me Rory…what do you want from me?" Tristan asked stopping her sentence cold.

"I told you…I was worried about you driving."

"Yeah…right, but what's the real reason?" Tristan prodded sensing she was holding something back – something important.

There may have been more reasons – of course there were, but right now she needed him to let go of the notion that he was sober enough to get in a car and drive.

Sometimes he could be so frustrating.

"Because you're upset and you're drunk and that's a scary combination to take behind the wheel of a car." Rory reiterated trying harder to make him understand the consequences of his pending actions.

"And that's it…the whole reason you abandoned your pseudo boyfriend…to chase me down – because maybe you give a damn what happens to me?" Tristan quizzed unsatisfied with her answers up to this point.

"Yes." Rory said gritting her teeth now.

"You're such a bad liar…tell me the truth – the real truth or this conversation is over." Tristan told her as he push the button on his key remote to unlock the doors to the car just to show her he wasn't kidding.

He was baiting her and she knew it, but she also knew he could do stupid things when trying to prove a point – she needed him to be smart in this instance.

"Does it really matter why I'm here?" Rory questioned trying to buy some time.

"I'm opening the door." Tristan said following up the words with the action.

Rory hated that she was being stubborn in this moment but she also hated being pressured into anything.

Tristan took her silence as her next answer.

"I'm getting in now and when I close the door this little intervention is over." Tristan warned.

Slowly Tristan did exactly as he'd said giving her every opportunity to start talking; when she still hesitated he'd had enough and closed the door.

As he put the key into the ignition and the car roared to life Rory lost all pride and ran up to the window and pounded on it.

"Don't be an ass Tristan – get out of the car!" Rory demanded.

Deliberately Tristan blew on the window fogging it and used his finger to write the word "NO" for her to clearly see.

"Fine." Rory said hurrying quickly around the other side of the car and getting into it before even she realized what her intentions were.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked more than a little annoyed with her now.

Rory wondered that herself – she was praying he wasn't so stubborn as to drive away with her in the car, but looking over at him now she wasn't so sure.

"I'm not getting out of this car until you do." Rory said closing the door now and settling in the seat.

He didn't need or want her looking out for him.

She was too damn stubborn for her own good.

They both sat silently now not knowing what to say as the tension in the car was building to an almost stifling degree.

He knew he couldn't win in a debate with her so he went a different route – he simply began staring at her, trying to make her so uncomfortable she'd go.

He wanted her to go…he needed her to go. It was too hard being this close to her and not being able to touch her.

It had been so long since Rory had shared such a close space with Tristan that his ploy almost worked as her body began to tingle and send shivers coursing through her, shivers that made it impossible to disguise the depth of her feelings for him.

It wasn't over for her – it never would be.

Tristan eyes were melting into her soul with their intenseness and for a split second she could almost remember how complete she had felt when they had been a whole couple, instead of the two shattered halves that now sat side by side in his car.

He'd meant to unnerve her but instead had only managed to unravel his own defenses against her.

Reaching out and touching her face with his hand had become so perfunctory in their past that doing it now just seemed natural. Her slight intake of breath at the contact was the only indication that he may have stepped over an imaginary line in the sand.

He could have removed his hand and probably should have, but the connection was made now and he had no intention of losing it.

Rory knew that nothing with Tristan was ever uncomplicated and that every step she had taken away from him he intended to take back in this moment.

It would have been so much easier to accept that he was kissing her now and that the hand he had used to caress her face had slowly snaked its way around her neck to bring her lips closer to his, if she had felt even an ounce of loving emotion behind it.

Instead the emotions she felt emanating from him possessed no more than a raw frustration that was fueled by a powerful and magnetic lust.

He could possess her right then and there and he knew it, as he felt her hungry mouth returning his kisses and her lithe frame willing arch up to meet his hands as they carelessly roamed her body as if it was his to consume.

Her skin still tasted so sinfully good and it stirred all the memories he had been trying to bury after she had broken him by leaving.

Tristan had been with countless girls since Rory and no one had come anywhere close to connecting with him as she was in this moment as she reached out for him, feeling like a drowning woman searching for life giving air.

She needed the air to save her from his assault on her senses and he just kept pulling her under with him, dragging her deeper and deeper beneath a wave of lust and frenzy that threatened to suffocate her with its power.

It took everything she had to pull away from him, her lips swollen from his kisses and her body branded by his touch for eternity.

He'd felt her withdrawal before he'd actually registered it in his brain, his hands still seeking her curves and softness.

"We can't do this Tristan." Rory spoke feeling completely lost in this moment, her breathing ragged and aching in her throat.

"Why not?" He demanded his body still unsatisfied and his soul still needing a release from the prison it had resided in since she had left him.

She didn't want to insult his intelligence by using Anders as an excuse but she wasn't sure the truth would be much better.

The truth being she didn't want to go down this road with him again, she wanted a -simple, uncomplicated relationship where she didn't feel as if her heart was being ripped out by even the simplest of slights.

She didn't want to be in love – it just hurt too damn much.

"We just can't…I don't want this kind of connection to you anymore." Rory said a little more bluntly than she had first intended.

He knew she hadn't meant it to hurt him, but it still did – everything she said or did lately had been a form of torture to him.

"When are you going to stop punishing me Rory – don't you think it's been long enough?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you Tristan but you need to understand that I've moved on – I had to for my sanity." Rory finished the tears slowly beginning to fall.

He took her tears as a promising sign that she still needed him.

" We can still figure this out Rory if you would just try…but if you walk away now and get into something more serious with Anders – it will be over." Tristan promised.

"I just want to be your friend Tristan." Rory said dinging his heart even further.

It wasn't the truth and she knew it, but it was the solution to holding on to her heart.

"I have enough fraudulent friends. I just want my girlfriend back!" Tristan spat angrily now.

"I don't see any way a girlfriend would fit into the lifestyle you've adapted." Rory told him spitefully.

"The lifestyle I've adapted is your fault." he said placing the blame squarely on her shoulders.

"If you need to believe that…fine, but who you are now – that's your comfort zone. Being with me was what took you out of your element." Rory told him pointedly.

"I liked being out of my element then." Tristan said almost wistfully now.

"I don't fit in your world Tristan – I never did." Rory said accepting their fate for what it was.

"My world and Anders are the same but you're still willing to brave it with him." Tristan said pointing out the unjustness in that decision.

"I'm giving him the same chance that I gave you." Rory stated wounding Tristan yet again.

"So you're going to blindly trust Anders even though you've only been friends with him for like two weeks? I've known him my whole life Rory…he's not a good guy.

Tristan knew that wasn't exactly true but he also knew he was fighting to save himself in Rory's eyes.

"I'll trust him until he gives me a reason not to." Rory said throwing Tristan's short comings back in his face.

"Well good luck with that." Tristan said his annoyance obvious in his voice now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory said her posture now defensive.

"It means there's no incentive not to lie to you – in fact given the choice between telling you the truth that day and keeping it secret – I'd have kept my mouth shut, because the truth is what ruined us – you were happy living the lie" Tristan informed her.

'You're just being a jerk now…and I don't need to sit here and take it." Rory said reaching for the car door, a move which Tristan quickly thwarted as leaned over her and shut it again.

A movement which once again brought their bodies into contact and their faces inches apart.

She wanted this hold he had over her to be gone, to be able to resist the pull he had that always made her fall apart and lose all coherent thought under his gaze.

For the first time Tristan realized something and it emboldened him as he held her pliant body in his hands.

His voice barely above a soft, silky whisper he let Rory in on what he was slowly figuring out.

"You may never trust me again but you'll never be able to deny what is always going to be between us either." He said bringing his lips possessively over hers a rush of power flowing through his veins as she lightly moaned under the sensual assault her desire for him evident in that moment.

It felt good to him to finally be back in charge and to be the one calling the shots. He had sacrificed that position to be with Rory and to be part of something bigger with her.

He had sacrificed it all for love – screw love.

Love had sucked him dry and left him with emotional scars.

He had no idea how far he had planned to take his new found confidence, he just knew she felt so damn good to him and he wanted her.

If not for the rapping on his side window he probably would have gotten what he wanted too.

Looking over to see who was interrupting their moment Tristan smirked knowing he had seen everything.

"Looks like your night and shining armor has arrived." Tristan said pulling away from her and unrolling the window.

"Can we help you?" Tristan asked his arrogance in full swing.

Dean ignored him – he was a bastard and not his concern in that moment.

"Rory are you okay?" Dean said glancing in the car to make sure.

"She's fine." Tristan interjected.

"I didn't ask you asshole. Rory?" Dean questioned again looking for an answer.

Rory didn't know what she was – embarrassed, ashamed, annoyed – all of the above?

What she did know was that she wanted to wipe the smug look off of Tristan's face so deliberately she took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car.

"I'm fine." She said walking to the front of the car, turning around only momentarily to Tristan to pocket his keys in front of him before joining Dean and walking away.

"That uh…that looked pretty intense back there; I thought you two were done." Dean said surprised.

"We are…it's complicated. Please don't tell anyone what you saw." Rory pleaded with him.

"Okay." Dean said pretty close to speechless that she wanted to keep what had happened just now with Tristan a secret.

He would never understand the hold Tristan had over her.

"How did you know where I was?" Rory asked curious how long Dean had been witness to her surrender to Tristan.

"Everybody on the beach knew it wasn't exactly a big secret – I went up there when you didn't come right back because I didn't trust him not to do something stupid." Dean confessed.

"Vicky must hate me." Rory realized.

"No. She knows were friends and she's okay with it – she's actually really cool if you'd give her a chance." Dean offered.

"Maybe I will." Rory stated just a smidge of melancholy now for all that being with Tristan had cost her.

Dean was happy now without her, Paris was no longer her friend and she had sacrificed her moral values.

Still she knew that Tristan was still the one and only guy who had ever possessed her heart and reached into her soul. She was emotionally bonded to him and completely physically attracted to him.

Rory wasn't the only one being looked out for though, Gib had seen Rory's ex heading to the parking lot and had excused himself to follow him afraid of an altercation between him and Tristan.

Now as Gib stood by Tristan at the hood of his car he struggled for the right thing to say. He had been privy to the show in the car as well as Dean and he knew Tristan well enough to know how he viewed this situation.

Gib was determined to give Tristan advice whether he wanted it or not.

"Let her go man…don't do this to yourself." Gib began but Tristan quickly intercepted his next thought.

"I appreciate your friendship Gib but I don't need the advice. I know what I'm doing."

"I know what you're doing too buddy and it's not going to work." Gib promised him.

"And what exactly do you think I'm doing?" Tristan questioned sure he had no idea.

"We've been friends since preschool…I know how you think – how you operate. You want Rory back, but that isn't going to happen if you back her into a corner. You have to let her come to you…or you will lose her." Gib said prophetically.

"I've already lost her; I'm just hanging on to what I can…if it's just the physical aspect of us…then I'll deal."

"If you use her she will end up hating you." Gib stated trying to help his friend see the truth.

Tristan considered Gib his closest and truest friend and probably the only one who hadn't developed into a player because of his long standing girlfriend Dani.

He envied him being able to make a relationship work with what seemed like little or no effort. If anyone understood woman – it was Gib.

"What do I do then?" Tristan said finally ready to hear Gib's wise words.

"Be her friend. I know it sucks and that being around her will be a slow torture for you, but it will help you get to a place where she trusts you again." Gib told him.

"What about Anders?" Tristan said not really wanting the answer he knew was coming now.

"Let her date him and just be there if she needs someone to talk to when he screws up." Gib advised.

"So I get to be her girlfriend?" Tristan said summing up the humiliation he was going to have to endure if he followed Gib's advice.

"I guess that's one way to put it." Gib agreed.

"I am officially revoking your "_man card_." I can't believe you think that would work. Dani has really done a number on you." Tristan said scoffing at his friend.

"Fine, you have a better idea then run with it, just don't come crying to me when Rory boots you out of her life for good. How do you think Anders got where he is now?" Gib asked not sure now that Tristan knew the answer.

"I have no idea. All I know is I went away for two weeks and when I came back they were attached at the lips." Tristan admitted.

It took just a few minutes for Gib to fill his friend in on the Rory and Anders saga and how they had developed a friendship that Jeremy had escalated with his stupidity.

"Braithwaite is a moron." Tristan said fuming now.

"He's got issues…yes, but he's not really the most pressing issue right now. You have a choice to make…friend or foe." Gib reminded him.

"I think maybe I'll just sleep on it. Can you and Dani give me a ride home?" Tristan asked knowing he wasn't ready to face Rory yet. He'd get his keys back later when he didn't feel like he'd been steamrolled over by her defiance.

She didn't want him driving and he didn't want any more altercations with her tonight so it was a win-win as far as he was concerned.

Back on the beach Rory had learned from Dani that Gib had gone to talk to Tristan and she couldn't help feeling a little relieved. Gib was Tristan's one friend that Rory really respected and liked and she knew he would be able to calm Tristan down.

As she saw Gib coming back down the beach with Tristan she self consciously moved to create a distance between her and Anders.

And Anders noticed. It irked him to still be playing second fiddle to Tristan. He had no idea what had happened with Tristan in the parking lot but he knew that when Rory had come back she had still been out of sorts – so he had his suspicions.

But for now Rory was still his and he intended to hang on to her for as long as he could.

He knew Tristan was prepared to wage a war with him some time in the near future he could read it in his eyes – but for now he was waving a white flag of surrender.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: "It's Too Late"

Author: Juana

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in my story they are the property of the CW Network and the show Gilmore Girls.

It could have ended with a simple good night if he could just let it go – but he couldn't.

It wasn't fair to him for her to omit facts or refuse to answer questions because they were too difficult.

Anders felt that he deserved to know what had happened in that amount of time that she had left him to go be with Tristan and more than that he deserved to know if he was wasting his time.

Because right now truthfully he felt like he was.

He knew that Rory and Tristan had shared some epic kind of love but never having found that himself he didn't really understand it.

He needed her to help him understand it.

She had leaned in to kiss him good night, preparing to get out of the car when he had put his hand up to stop her and broad-sided her with the question she was hoping to avoid.

It was why she had been so quiet the whole way home – so as not to encourage conversation."

"Why did you go after Tristan tonight?" She didn't want to hurt him but she knew he deserved an answer.

"I don't think you really want to know the answer to that question." Rory said looking down now a little ashamed by her behavior.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

Rory took in the set of Anders jaw, he was determined – he needed answers.

She could lie, she was actually becoming quite good at it – after all she'd convinced Tristan that she no longer had any feelings for him.

Or she could tell him the truth – a very scary proposition which had cost her so much in the past.

Still the truth was her nature.

"I felt bad about hurting him." Rory admitted.

"I see." Anders answered automatically.

"I probably shouldn't have gone. I'm sorry." Rory tried already feeling the tension of conflict begin to rise in the car – suffocating her.

"What's done is done." Anders said ominously.

It was an immediate feeling of something about to go wrong – of losing something.

Knowing the only thing he could take away from her was himself Rory found herself struggling with the possibility.

So much that had gone wrong in her life Anders had made right – she didn't want to lose him.

He was her friend.

Anders could see from the look on her face that Rory was conflicted.

And he wanted to believe that a part of that confliction had to do with her growing feelings for him.

Damn Tristan for interfering. He had already had his chance and blown it – it was his turn now.

But as much as he believed that he couldn't follow through, not knowing that any investment he put into Rory could be shattered along with his heart.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked cautiously as she moved to be closer to him.

She could smell his cologne lightly moving into her senses, teasing her, taunting her – making her just a little bit dizzy with the apprehension of his lips about to meet with hers.

It was the kiss he had been waiting for since Tristan had returned. It held both passion and promise and she wasn't letting go or letting up she was pulling him down with her in the spiral of wanting and need.

It almost made it worse – what he knew he had to do.

Reluctantly he pushed her away from him and it was hard not to register the shock on her face at his unexpected actions.

"You sure know how to distract a guy." Anders chided her.

"You think I'm trying to distract you?" Rory said surprised.

"I don't think we should do this anymore Rory – not after tonight." Anders began but she quickly cut him off.

"I know the best thing for you would be for me to let you go…I do – But I'm selfish. I can't." She said a little ashamed now that she wasn't strong enough to release him.

"You're Tristan's Rory; I think you always will be. What good would it do me to stay and hope I could change your mind? I mean do you really even want that?" Anders questioned not at all optimistic.

"I want to get over Tristan. He makes it really hard though, he knows the buttons to push and what to say to make me react." Rory confessed out loud to herself for the first time.

Anders could tell now that for the first time Rory was being real with her feelings, not trying to deny how she felt about Tristan.

"I wish sometimes that he would just move on. I think that would make it easier for me." Rory said mulling over that possibility and how it would probably destroy her even as she spoke it.

But it was out there already in the universe working its karma.

Whereas Rory was fighting hard to keep her friend and her memories intact, Tristan was about to embark on a different path.

A path that was akin to a self fulfilling prophecy for Rory's thought that night...

Presley had no idea why she was here – and she felt like a complete idiot climbing the tree in front of his bedroom window like she had when they were younger.

She knew she was still angry with Tristan.

But now she also felt a more foreign feeling, one she had locked away and buried concerning him – compassion.

Mostly because every time she opened herself up to him he broke her heart.

Presley had been in love with Tristan for years – too many years.

As she reached the top branch she lightly rapped on his window.

If Tristan had been asleep he probably would have missed the light sound but the scene at the beach tonight had made sleep an impossible option for him.

His mind was still overloaded with Rory.

Cautiously he got out of bed and headed towards the window, already knowing who it was.

She was the only one who had ever used that entrance to his room – it had been their little secret and one he'd had to protect countless times as his mother grew tired of the old oak growing beside the house and threatened to have it cut down.

Deliberately he pulled the curtains aside and pushed the window up to lean on the

window sill.

"You lost?" Tristan asked looking at her sitting so nonchalant on the top branch right next to his window.

'Nope – I know exactly where I'm at." She said smiling at her old friend.

"Interesting – did you plan on coming in or just sleeping there all night?" Tristan quizzed amused.

"I guess it depends on what you would like me to do." Presley said honestly.

Gazing at his beautiful friend as she lounged so precariously on the tree branch Tristan couldn't help but smile and remember happier times with her.

So he relented against being a good guy and opted to seize the opportunity he believed she was offering.

"I would like you to come in." he said giving her that devilish smirk that had reeled her in so many times.

As she reached out her hand to him to help her in, the decision having been made, she wasn't sure if she fell against him or he pulled her there.

But suddenly they were sharing space their faces mere inches apart.

It was never uncomfortable with them, not even the first time they had kissed when they were only 13 years old.

They had always shared a sort of symbiotic ease with each other.

"You're not trying to kiss me are you?" Tristan said mischievously.

"Funny – I was just about to ask you the same thing." Presley said her breathing becoming a little more labored the longer he stood there with her in his arms.

"I don't usually ask for permission when I'm going to kiss a girl." He reminded her bringing to mind images of past run-in's with his passionate nature.

"Right – you just take what you want."

"Exactly." He said leaning in now to capture her soft pliant lips with his heated and demanding ones.

It was how he always sent her over the edge – by scrambling her brain with kisses that heated her from her toes up.

He didn't have the decency to leave a single nerve untouched with his expert hands and lips.

He always demanded ultimate surrender.

Presley knew she was playing with fire and that his heart would never be hers.

But she still kept hoping.

And as she laid her soul and body naked beneath him he took her with a passion and strength that rocked her very essence until ultimate surrender was her only option.

It was easier for her that way to keep giving and giving in the hopes of one day receiving his heart back.

As soon as Rory entered her house her mom practically jumped her.

"I'm so glad you got home before I had to leave." She said smiling a big goofy smile.

"Leave for where?" Rory asked curious now.

"You're dad and Shelly are having their baby. I'm on the first available flight to Boston." Her mom informed her.

"Oh…gosh. Tell dad congratulations and send him my love." Rory said hugging her mom who jumped about a foot when the cab honked out front.

"Oh…that's my ride. Be a good girl and no boys in the house." Lorelai said knowing it was falling on deaf ears.

The same type of deaf ears she'd had as a teenager – it served her right.

Giving Rory a quick kiss on the cheek Lorelai half drug and half hopped her luggage out to the waiting cab giving Rory one last smile.

"I'll be back in three days. Be good." She tried again and than laughed inwardly to herself knowing how effective that little mantra had been her and Christopher.

Still she liked to think that maybe Anders had a little bit more restraint than "happy hands" Tristan.

A mother could only hope, he was as equally good looking and charismatic as Tristan had been so there was probably a bad boy waiting to pop out somewhere.

As soon as her mother's cab took off Rory headed to her room, pulling her phone out of her pocket on the way, her hands brushing up against something metal in them.

Tristan's keys.

She didn't know what had possessed her to take them – now she worried about the face to face it might take to give them back.

She'd made a promise to Anders that if he stayed she would make a real effort to make it work.

And he had some fairly big issues that had been bothering him like: No fake kisses. If she was going to kiss him she needed to kiss him like she meant it or not at all.

No more one on one's with Tristan. He'd no idea what had happened in the car and he didn't want to, but he wanted exclusivity.

No holding back was a big one with him. If she felt it he wanted her to go for it but if she didn't he wanted her to back off.

He'd already gone through this once with Presley and he didn't want to have to repeat that same pattern that had left his heart numb.

And he absolutely wasn't going to fight for her if Tristan had already won.

He made sure she understood that he wasn't just there as a place warmer until she decided to take Tristan back.

He was her friend and he was falling for her – that's what he could offer her.

It had seemed like a good offer to her so she had agreed kissing him soundly before exiting his car.

But now inside her house with Tristan's keys taunting her she literally felt her resolve crumble as she took out her phone and dialed his number.

He wasn't going to get it, he was well into round two with Presley and enjoying every minute of it.

It felt so natural and easy with her – no drama, no heartrending pain. If anything he was the one causing her the pain.

He knew her feelings for him ran much deeper.

And time and again it had put him off – but tonight it was different. Tonight he was enjoying being with someone who wanted to be there, who trusted him with her heart and believed in him even knowing the mistakes he had made and the many more he probably still would.

It was like a bolt out of the blue to realize he wanted her there next to him – loving him.

The "L" word still had the ability to make him cringe and his heart retract though.

Seeking shelter from it he abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked at the caller ID on his ringing phone.

"Crap." It was one word but it spoke volumes to Presley.

"Is it her?" She asked knowing the answer and feeling vulnerable as she lay unclad and pinned slightly beneath his warm body.

He didn't answer her, instead he picked it up.

" Rory." He said not waiting for her to say who she was.

"Yes." She said already a little out of breath at just the way he said her name so low and sexy like he had just rolled out of bed after a night's sleep – she missed his morning voice.

" Why are you calling?" He said trying to control the pain that wanted to break through.

"I just uh…I was making sure you got home okay." She said latching on to the first reasonably viable excuse she could muster.

"You mean since you took my car keys and left me stranded?" He taunted.

"I offered you a ride home." Rory said on the defensive now.

"Right – with you and Romeo, how'd that go by the way? You two kiss and make up?" He was spearing her with his accusations and innuendos and she didn't like it.

"We're fine." She said through gritted teeth. " No thanks to you."

"Happy to have helped." He said the bitterness overwhelming his tone now.

"You don't have to be a jerk." Rory said the tears beginning to well in her eyes now.

"I am what you made me." He said trying to inflict damage.

"You're hopeless." Rory said preparing to hang up but knowing she had one last order of business.

"I'll leave your keys with Anders and Amy or Presley can get them back to you." She offered.

"Afraid you'd lose in a battle of wills again?" Tristan prodded.

"No. I just don't want to see you." Rory said hitting below the belt.

"Then we'll do it your way." He conceded.

She was ready to hang up the phone when she heard a familiar ring tone in the background and someone – a girl scrambling to pick it up.

"You're not alone." It wasn't a question.

"Did you think I would be, that you would leave me and no one else would want to take your place?" It was a statement more about the big picture than distinctly that night and it did exactly what it was intended to do – it ripped a hole in her heart.

"I have to go." Rory said weakly her breath all but leaving her body in racking gasps.

He hadn't meant to make her cry and instantly he was sorry.

"It's better this way Rory…for both of us." She knew it was probably true, she just didn't want it to be.

She wanted to be the girl naked in his bed, her body in sync with his passionate and sensual touch.

She wanted the warm and cozy nights by the fire where they drank her mother's horrible hot cocoa and told ghost stories to each other.

She wanted the warmth and comfort of his strong arms and the heady feeling of intoxication that his seeking lips had always brought her.

She wanted everything back that she was losing in this moment to a nameless, faceless girl.

But most of all she wanted to not have connected the dots and remembered that she only knew one person who had the One Republic ringtone song "Apologize" on it – Presley.

She probably could have spent the night trying to convince herself otherwise but she'd had enough of the subterfuge.

"It's Presley isn't it? "

Rory's perception caught Tristan by such surprise that he just answered not sure if he should lie or not. "Yes."

It was the final nail in the coffin.

She could have handled him moving on with anyone but her – even Paris.

"She must have jumped in her car the minute we dropped her off." Rory said bitterly.

"Rory?" Tristan said softly trying to stop her rant.

"Yes." She breathed.

"This isn't your business anymore." He said with finality.

"Right." She admitted as she hung up the phone without anymore fanfare.

Slowly at the sound of the click Tristan hung his phone up too and but it on his nightstand before engaging Presley's attention again.

"That was awkward." Presley offered.

"And now it's not." Tristan said lightly and seductively running his fingers down the side of her throat to the nape of her neck causing involuntary shudders to escape her.

His hope was to escape his guilt but even as he progressed forward with Presley his mind clung to the image of Rory and the intimate times they had shared in this very bed.

Damn her. Get out of my mind Rory thought Tristan. You don't belong there anymore.

And coincidentally enough Rory was damning her own thoughts in that instance willing them to evict Tristan so she could get some dreamless sleep.

Because in her dreams it was ten times worse, in her dreams they were still happy and in love and together.

It was waking up after those dreams that caused her the most pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: "Unbroken Silence"

Author: Juana

Authors note: I take no reviews as flames but appreciate the constructive and well thought out observations as much as the feeling driven ones. I also do take these differing views into consideration. A story is made better when people are invested. If you aren't happy with a character or the way a favorite is acting at the moment – I know I've done my job. I live for and love the angst but I'm not above the happy either.

Although I see the big picture, because I know the reasoning behind some of the characters maddening behaviors, I realize sometimes that clarification is needed too.

Into every relationship a little rain must fall but if you wait out the storm there's bound to be a rainbow at the end. This is the best advice a friend ever gave me and which I now pass onto you.

Story disclaimer: I don't own the characters in my story; they are the property of the CW Network and the show Gilmore Girls.

It was hard to believe that he could feel this nervous – but he did.

Slowly Tristan took one last deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He was hoping he would have at least a few minutes to compose himself before the door opened, but luck was not on his side as it was immediately opened and he was face to face with her.

Rory- the girl who haunted his dreams on pretty much a nightly basis now.

Rory was having an equally hard time gaining her composure at Tristan's unexpected appearance. He was literally the last person she had expected to see standing on her doorstep after their last conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked her curiosity mixed with disbelief that he was actually there.

That was a super loaded question – still he knew exactly why he was there so he might as well get it over with.

"I'm here because…I owe you an apology." Tristan admitted.

"If this is about last night…" Rory started only to have Tristan intervene.

"Just let me do this please." Tristan admonished.

Sometimes it bothered Tristan that she was so understanding about who he had become and how he had been treating her and just other girls in general lately.

He wasn't a bad guy – just a lost one and so many things that he had done since their break-up had been solely to get her attention – to force her to rethink her decision.

"Okay…go on." Rory said relenting now.

It was time to face facts though…Rory wasn't affected by anything he did and he didn't like who he was anymore.

Whether he liked it or not being with Rory had changed who he was and reverting back into his old ways and what she had called his "comfort zone" was only making him miserable.

And he was ready to admit that – to drop the act he'd been playing to hide his disintegrated heart.

Rory wasn't coming back and he was ready now to move on – first he needed to fix things with her though.

"I'm an ass Rory and I think I pretty much proved that to you last night." Tristan began.

He half expected Rory to tell him he was wrong but when she didn't he continued.

"And I said a lot of things that I wish I hadn't." it was the truth and he needed her to know it.

"It's fine." Rory lied ready to call a peace treaty now. She hated fighting with him it was just too exhausting – so even though she was still upset with him it was better if he thought she wasn't.

But he knew her too well.

"No…it's not fine and you need to stop letting me off the hook. I can tell by your face that you don't really forgive me." Tristan replied.

Rory knew he was right and that she had been overlooking his faulty behavior in an effort to distance herself from the pain it ultimately caused – she'd been making it easy for him but maybe it was time to get a little "real" with him.

To get back to being pre-Tristan Rory – the girl who had refused to fall prey to his naked charm and mesmerizing draw.

"You called me a _heartless slut_ – that's kind of hard to forgive." Rory offered now as proof that he might just be right about her not being fine.

"Yeah…about that –I had a lot to drink last night and that would be one of those things I wish I hadn't said." Tristan admitted shame-faced.

It felt good to let go finally…to speak her mind again.

"It doesn't bother me as much that you said it – it bothers me that you believe it." She told him her disappointment and hurt showing.

He knew that wasn't entirely true – that it had been his pain talking.

He had a tendency of wanting to hurt her back when he felt she was being callous with his feelings and making out with Anders in front of him – well that had rubbed him the wrong way.

So yes – he had lashed out and yes he now regretted it.

"You know I don't really believe that. It would make things so much easier for me if I did though." He confessed.

"Why?" Rory asked bewildered by his comment.

Tristan wished for a split second that he had kept his mouth shut because now he was faced with the decision of lying to her or telling her the truth and the truth had not been his friend in the past.

But really he had nothing to lose now so he forged on.

If she was ever going to trust him again he needed to start being honest with her.

"Because then I could convince myself that you were just using Anders to make me jealous and not actually falling for him.

It was easy to see the pain etched on his face now and it killed Rory to know she put it there.

"I guess maybe I owe you an apology too." Rory said realizing it for the first time.

"What for?" Now Tristan was the one confused.

It was long overdue but she knew she needed to say it – to admit to him that she'd been partly responsible for escalating this battle of wills between them.

"For Anders – I wasn't expecting it to happen and I never meant to hurt you." Rory said sincere in her regret.

"I believe you. Anders not so much – he just has this annoying way of being right there when I screw up and it's always to his benefit." Tristan said his discontent obvious.

"He's not a bad guy." Rory began.

"Please don't defend him to me. If you want to be with him that's your choice but I don't have to like him or that decision." Tristan said hotly.

Rory could see Tristan's temper starting to spark so she immediately backed down. He was right – she didn't need to be shoving Anders down his throat.

Clearly he was a sore subject and it was time to segue away from the virtues of Anders.

"If you want to come in I'll get your keys for you." Rory said desperate for a change of topic now.

"Sure." Tristan said taking a reluctant step inside as Rory moved inward to allow him access and then left to get his keys.

It felt foreign to be back in the house with her. Living with her and her mom for that short while it had almost started to feel like he belonged – it didn't feel that way anymore and it made him sad to realize that.

Coming back from her bedroom, Rory held out her hand to show she had the keys now.

"Here you go."

As he reached out for them he took Rory's hand into his at the same time. It was just a small contact but it felt so intimate – so personal.

And they both were a little startled by the rush of feelings it caused – both sets of eyes immediately locking on the other in silent communication.

It was their bond and it was still holding on strong – refusing to die.

"I don't suppose you could give me a ride to the beach to get my car?" Tristan asked hopefully as he reluctantly dropped her hand.

Quickly Anders request of no one on one's with Tristan sprang to Rory's mind and just as quickly she shoved it out. She owed Tristan she was after all the reason his car was still at the beach.

"I could always call our driver if it's too big a problem." Tristan said picking up on Rory's reluctance.

"No. It's no problem. I just have to go get my wallet and keys." Rory stated heading for her bedroom even as she spoke.

She thought about calling Anders to let him know, knowing even as she didn't do that, that she would probably end up regretting her decision.

"Okay…ready." Rory said dangling her keys as she headed back into the front hallway.

Tristan smiled. "I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome." Rory said smiling back at him now.

For the first time in a long time it didn't feel awkward with him and she was relieved.

It wasn't a super short drive to the beach in Hartford but Rory felt confident now that she could maintain a civil conversation with Tristan and that made her happy – almost giddy in fact.

As for what Tristan was thinking – he believed the drive there would be the perfect opportunity to broach the other reason he had come to see Rory – to ask her to be his friend – but still he was nervous.

And she immediately sensed that as she drove towards Hartford with him sitting in the passenger seat beside her.

"Is everything okay with you?" Rory said alluding to his tense position and obvious distraction.

"Yes…no. I uh…I need to ask you something." Tristan blurted out before he could change his mind.

It was an ominous statement and it made her more than a little nervous now.

Still her curiosity always got the best of her "What is it?"

"Were you serious about being friends with me?" he asked as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

Rory thought back to the previous night and what she may have said. It had all been so jumbled in her mind being in that car with him. It had been hard to concentrate on any one thing and she could see herself back pedaling to friendship when he'd pushed the issue into a more physical plane.

Still…if he really wanted to be friends – well that would be great.

She really missed being able to talk to him.

"I was." Rory said confidently even as the nagging doubt on how Anders would view this turn of events began creeping in.

"Good…because I think we should be friends." Tristan said giving the idea a seal of approval.

"I do too." Rory seconded.

"Friends then…"

"Only…I don't want to hear any Anders details if you don't mind." Tristan amended.

That seemed fair.

"And I don't want any "girl of the week" conversations either – so it's a deal." Rory said putting the final touches on their friendship pact.

Yet another moment of truth was looming and Tristan knew he needed to start this friendship with full disclosure if it was going to work.

"Right…in the spirit of friendship…I think there's something you should know." Tristan began his reluctance to continue transparent.

He didn't need to say it though she could read it in his eyes – so she said it for him.

"No more "girls of the week" – just Presley." She wanted it to be a question but it wasn't it was a fact.

Suddenly the mood in the car took a downward spiral with that revealing bit of info.

He had hurt her with his honesty and he mentally berated himself for it even as he verbally tried to gloss over it.

"I thought you'd be more disappointed by all the different girls rather than my decision to settle down with one." Tristan said in explanation of his behavioral change.

Rory wondered how much information was too much but her heart spoke before her head could help her decide.

"I'm not really a fan of either. I just want you to be hap…" She couldn't finish her sentence it just rang too false in the car.

She didn't want him to be happy with Presley – that was easily the last thing she wanted. She knew it was selfish though letting her jealousy keep her from wanting what was best for him.

"Don't beat yourself up – I don't want you to be happy with someone other than me either." Tristan said finishing the unspoken thought that passed between them.

The mere thought of Rory moving on and eventually sleeping with Anders gave Tristan a knot in the pit of his stomach.

It was a confession that left the awkward reality of their situation staring them in the face. A reality they thankfully didn't have to deal with right then as Rory drove into the parking lot of the beach and parked beside Tristan's car.

A car which now had a ticket placed underneath its wiper blades.

Getting out of Rory's car Tristan walked quickly over and pulled the offending ticket from its resting place to look at it.

"Apparently there is no overnight parking allowed." Tristan said looking at Rory now.

"I'm sorry." Rory said as she joined him by the side of his car.

"Don't be. This parking ticket probably saved me from a DUI. I owe you." Tristan said admitting how much worse it could have been if Rory hadn't cared enough to stop him.

"Well then – I guess your welcome." Rory said still unable to release all her guilt.

Guilt that only escalated as Tristan realized something else.

"Oh come on." He said exasperated as he noticed for the first time as he fully circled the car that all four of his tires had been flattened.

It looked as though someone had tried to remove them and been unable to due to very expensive locking lug nuts – revenge had been the puncturing of all four tires.

Tristan knew his dad would not be happy.

"This is my fault. I'll pay for them." Rory offered knowing even as she said it that the cost of four new tires for one his daddy's foreign cars would be setting her back money she didn't actually possess.

"Stop it. You are not responsible for this. This is all my stupidity." Tristan reminded her even as he opened his cell phone and dialed.

Rory wasn't sure who he was calling but she knew she wasn't going to leave him stranded again so she waited until he finished his conversation.

Hanging up his phone he turned to her. "I called Triple AAA and they are sending a tow truck." He informed her.

"I'll wait with you." Rory offered.

"You don't have to…they said it would probably be over an hour, but thanks for offering."

She knew she should probably go, but she wasn't ready to let go just yet of the new friendship connection that they had forged.

"I'm not stranding you here again." She said point blank.

"I'm hardly stranded." Tristan started to point out but sensing her real desire to be there quickly backed off.

"Fine. I recognize your determined stanch. "He said as he reached out his hand to her.

Rory hesitated a minute before placing her hand in his and giving him silent permission to lead her.

"Where are we going?" She asked not really caring in that moment.

"I thought we could go down by the water." He said even as he headed down the sand pulling her lightly behind him until she was finally in step with him.

Rory sighed inwardly at the familiar heady feeling that being close always evoked.

As they reached the shore he sat down on the last bit of dry sand and pulled her with him to watch the waves.

It was an easy silence that loomed between them as both tried to process the moment.

"This is both great and weird." Tristan finally said.

"Weird?" Rory mimicked.

"Yeah…I don't really know how to be "just your friend." Tristan admitted.

"It's not like we ever really had that before, we sort of skipped right over that step." He reminded her.

It was true they hadn't. They'd gone from uneasy animosity on her part into betraying her boyfriend and then straight into dating. She'd been a Tristan groupie without ever realizing how she'd gotten there.

She'd fallen for him just as hard as anyone else only she'd been lucky enough to have him fall for her too. Most girls hadn't gotten past the surface attraction phase.

Just her – well her and Presley now.

"What's going in there?" Tristan said lightly rubbing the top of her head to indicate her brain.

It was contact that sent that indescribable rush of pleasure coursing through her so she had to try hard to concentrate.

"I want to ask you about Presley." Rory said practically choking on her name.

"You do?" Tristan said looking at her surprised now.

"Yes."

"Okay…ask away – to be fair though if I answer questions about her you might have to do the same regarding him." He couldn't even say his name it was still just too raw a wound.

"I'll do my best." Rory promised sensing even as she said it that this was really a necessary conversation they were about to have.

The not knowing was what caused the strife and pain.

Rory tried to decide what a friend would ask – but instead opted for what she really wanted to know.

"Do you love her?"

It was a huge first question and Tristan was more than a little surprised she wanted to know the answer.

An answer he wasn't really even sure of himself.

"Way to start with a knock-out punch." Tristan chided stalling a little before answering.

"Okay…the answer is…I don't know. I mean…yes of course I love her as a friend, she's been in my life for a long time and she and I did start out as friends – but the kind of love you're talking about…?"

"That's more complicated and something I'm not sure I'm up for." He admitted.

"Then why are you with her?" Rory quizzed.

"Not so fast…it's my turn now – same question." Tristan stated.

"Do I love him?" Rory asked?

"No…I know you're not in love with him. I want to know why you're with him." Tristan clarified.

Rory was pretty sure Tristan wasn't going to want to hear this. "Because I care about him." She admitted reluctantly.

Man the truth sucked thought Tristan as her words put another irreparable hole into his heart. He was pretty sure it resembled something similar to Swiss cheese now.

Still he'd asked for the answer – he'd just hoped it would have been way more superficial than that.

"So why did you decide to make things work with Presley?" Rory questioned now that it was her turn again.

"Because you changed me into a one woman guy and if that woman isn't going to be you…" he said his voice trailing off now knowing finishing that sentence would be sure fire trouble for the both of them.

"Because I care about her." He quickly amended.

It was back that uncomfortable silence. A silence that said so much as they left the things they wanted to say unspoken.

It was enough for right now to know that they weren't aimlessly connecting with people to hurt each other – there really were honest feelings there, feelings that worked now to mask their true desires – and to bury their magnetic need for each other.

Moving on was going to take a lot of work but it was no longer going to involve innocent bystanders.

Both Presley and Anders were well versed on the risks of being with them and the consequences involved.

Fate had a funny way of flipping the magnet of attraction between Tristan and Rory – it wasn't a matter of if it would happen….only when.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: "One Day At A Time"

Author: Juana

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in my story; they are the property of the CW Network and Gilmore Girls.

"Friends…are you kidding me?!" Presley practically screamed at Tristan as they stood face to face with each other in her room.

Both Rory and Tristan had mutually agreed that telling both Anders and Presley about their new found friendship right away was the only way to go and true to his word Tristan had done just that.

An action he was some what regretting now as Presley stood fuming at him.

"No…I'm not." Tristan said feeling his decision needed no further explanation.

"Then you're an idiot!" Presley said her anger at the boiling point now.

"I don't happen to think I am." Tristan countered a little pissed that he had to defend his actions.

"You see that's the problem – you don't think…because if you did you would realize this is a really dumb idea and so completely unfair to me and Anders." Presley added.

"I'm not really concerned with being fair to Anders."

Presley knew that was true and a part of her wondered if maybe this was an attempt to get back at him – but the other part of her knew this was more – this was Tristan yet again finding a way to hang on.

"Then you obviously don't care about my feelings either." Presley sadly realized.

Tristan was at his breaking point now.

"I told you I had nothing to offer you – I warned you that I was a mess because of Rory. You still chose to stay. You even told me you had no expectations, so don't try guilt tripping me now." Tristan reprimanded her.

"So you admit you don't care about me or my feelings." Presley said on the verge of tears now.

"That's not what I said! Dammit Presley – I'm sorry that I don't love you like I loved Rory – I can't help it! But I'm not completely immune to you either – you're feelings matter."

"Prove it." Two words spoken solemnly with so much hidden meaning behind them they gave Tristan cause for concern.

"How?" he asked cautiously.

"Give Rory up – if you truly want this to work – God, Tristan please…let her go." Now the tears did freely fall.

She loved him so much and had for so long that to have what she wanted so close but so unattainable was heart wrenching.

He knew it was probably selfish of him to keep hanging on to Rory – he could see it literally destroying Presley but he had a selfish nature – it was a fact.

Rory was the one he wanted.

But even worse than being selfish – he was stuck. He couldn't move forward with out Rory in his life in some way.

And she didn't want to be his girlfriend – that was why she was his friend now.

He knew he was playing both sides of the fence – hedging his bets now.

Did he hope time would change Rory's mind? probably…definitely, but he couldn't count on that which was why he had allowed Presley back into his life.

He didn't want to think he was using Presley but the fact of the matter was that this early on in their new found connection he probably was.

He didn't want to be in love again – not even on a small scale.

And he knew Presley believed herself in love with him – and knowing that he knew he should probably back away from a relationship with her.

It was the right thing to do – to let her go. Although it did seem a bit sad to end them before they had ever really started.

Summoning up his nerve, Tristan took a deep breath before proceeding with the bad news "I'm sorry Pres…I'm not ready to give Rory up. So if you need to leave – I understand." he admitted as he silently hoped that Presley's veiled threats had been just empty ones.

Presley knew now that Tristan was calling her bluff and that any attempt to expunge Rory from his life had failed.

She had two options now…and she weighed them heavily against each other.

Stay and deal with the fact that Rory was once again going to be a fixture in his life or leave and never get this opportunity again.

She reluctantly chose to stay.

"I'm not leaving. Just call me a glutton for punishment." Presley said sitting heavily down on her bed now defeated.

To his surprise Tristan found that he was oddly relieved. He didn't know or understand Presley's exact purpose in his life – still he knew she had one.

Purposefully he walked over to sit down beside her on the bed and slowly he lifted her chin with his fingers until she was looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you for at least trying to understand." He said before he gently planted the beginnings of a soul stirring kiss on her lips.

Things had worked out well for him.

Rory however was not having quite the same luck.

Anders was livid and sitting in his car refusing to let her in.

Rory tried rapping on the window again. "Come on Anders please open up – let's just talk about this."

The music in the car was actually so loud that Anders had no idea what Rory was saying but he knew what the gist of it was.

And all he could think was why the hell had he gotten involved with her in the first place.

He didn't need this bull.

If Rory wanted to be with Tristan, than she needed to just do it and to stop jerking him around.

Having reached that decision Anders reached over and turned off the music and got out of the car to face her.

The last time they'd had a Tristan conversation he'd been calmer, but now he just wanted to lash out.

As Rory walked towards him, he put out a hand to stop her.

"You can't keep doing this to me!" Anders said angrily.

"I ….Rory started only to be quickly cut off by him.

"You went behind my back and saw him again after you promised me you wouldn't!" Anders spat out his temper close to boiling over now.

Rory didn't know what to say his interpretation of the situation was true – she had broken her promise, something that was just way too easy to do when Tristan was around.

"I just want to be friends with him – that's all I promise you." Rory said in an attempt to try and defuse the situation.

"Considering how faithful you were to your last promise I'm not feeling a whole hell of a lot better." Anders stated punctuating every word for emphasis.

"I don't know what you want me to say Anders." Rory admitted.

"It's not what I want you to say – it's what I want you to do…I want you to stay away from him!"

Rory knew that what Anders wanted wasn't going to happen and it made her sad to think this might very well be the end of them, but being with Tristan on that beach had made her realize that even though they weren't dating any longer she still enjoyed having him in her life.

The truth was that Rory was a little more deluded regarding her feelings for Tristan, than Tristan was with his for her.

Whereas Tristan knew he would take Rory back in a heartbeat Rory entertained the idea in the back of her mind and continually filed it away as not possible because of the trust issues.

"I can't." They were two simple words that pierced straight to the heart and forced Anders hand.

"I think that's the first honest thing you've said to me tonight." Anders sighed.

He knew he was an idiot if he stayed at this point, she had just admitted that Tristan still had a hold on her.

The problem was that regardless of that – Anders still wanted to be with her, but he probably still would have cut his losses if not for her next sentence.

"I know you think that Tristan has an ulterior motive – but you're wrong he's already moved on." Rory told Anders.

"Moved on with who?" Anders said unable to contain his shock but remembering all the same how Amy and Presley had been talking and giggling conspiratorially all afternoon.

The bastard was going to use Presley yet again – it irked Anders.

"With Presley." Rory said trying not to let that feeling of dread well up in the pit of her stomach again.

It was such a played out game between Anders and Tristan and he was almost tired of it.

He'd given up on being in a relationship with Presley long ago for the very same reason that haunted him now – Tristan.

All though Presley had been much less open about it, he'd suspected all along what his sister Amy had so recently confirmed – that Presley had never let go of the thought that she and Tristan would one day be back together.

It annoyed Anders that he'd never once had a girl fall as deeply for him as he'd seen both his sister and Presley fall for Tristan and now you could add Rory to that list too.

He was confident that he could make Rory fall in love with him, but he knew deep down he would never possess her soul the way Tristan did – still if Tristan was going to attempt things with Presley again it seemed foolish to walk away knowing he might be the only thing between Rory and Tristan finding their way back to each other.

He'd put his heart out there and he wasn't ready to let Tristan win so easily.

Presley and Tristan had shared a strong bond when they were together before, so it didn't seem out of the realm of possibility that they might be able to forge it again.

And once Rory saw that Tristan was happy with Presley maybe she would finally let go.

It was a stretch of huge proportions but he was willing to stay based on that very possibility.

"Fine…I don't trust him, but if this is what you want – I'm not going to try and stop you." Anders relented and Rory smiled as she walked into his waiting arms.

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret this." Rory stated.

"No more promises okay…we'll just take it one day at a time." Anders said skeptical.

Rory knew she couldn't ask for more than that.

It was with elation that Tristan and Rory met the next afternoon for lunch at the club.

Both had decided that a public place would make their current dating partners feel a lot better and the club was the hub of gossip, if either of them stepped out of line it would immediately get back to Anders and Presley.

"You look great." Tristan said as he got up from his seat and pulled out the chair for her as she joined him at the table.

"Thanks." Rory said already starting to feel a blush cross her cheeks.

She wanted to return the compliment but she was a little afraid too go there – but he did look amazing.

He'd already managed early in the summer to somehow to acquire a nice golden tan and his hair had that sexy, carefree tousle going on that made her want to run her fingers through it.

Quickly Rory stopped her rampant thoughts – too easy to get in trouble that way.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked concerned at the look that crossed her face now.

"I'm good." Rory lied.

She actually was starting to feel a bit like she was suffocating now as the familiar rush of chemistry began to course through her.

She knew if she didn't get these feelings in perspective pronto that she was in big trouble.

This friends thing was about to go down in flames.

Tristan knew with out having to ask what was going on with Rory, mostly because he was fighting much the same feelings as her in that moment too – so he decided to face it head on.

"Did you want to get out of here?" Tristan asked.

Instantly Rory looked up concerned. "What?"

Tristan realized immediately that she had misinterpreted his intention with that statement.

"No…no…no….not like that. I just meant that you look pretty uncomfortable – and that maybe it would be easier to talk somewhere else.

"Oh…right…I knew that." Rory said embarrassed now that she had been so transparent in that moment.

"You can relax Rory I'm not going to bite." Tristan teased her.

"I guess I just thought it would be a little easier than this." Rory admitted honestly.

"It can be. " Tristan said putting his hand over hers and immediately regretting that decision as he quickly pulled it back."

"I don't know. Maybe Anders is right – maybe we can't be just friends." Rory said sad at the thought.

"Well if we give up with out trying we'll never know."

It was a fair observation and she gave him credit for at least being willing to try.

Thankfully the waiter came over at that point to take their order and Tristan politely asked if they could be moved outside to the pool deck.

"Certainly sir – I have a very nice location waiting for you outside. Please follow me."

"Why are we going outside?" Rory asked as she walked beside Tristan.

"Because I think a little sunshine will ease some of the tension." Tristan admitted.

He couldn't have been more right.

Outside with the sun and the kids playing in the pool the conversation began to flow and it started to feel a lot less like they were _trying too hard _to just be friends.

"So how is your mom doing – does she still hate me?" Tristan questioned.

Rory laughed causing Tristan to catch his breath – he really missed her laugh.

"She's good. She's in Boston with my dad right now – Sherry had a baby girl." Rory informed him.

"As for still hating you – she's working on that. She tends to hold onto grudges a little longer than necessary."

"Well that's comforting." Tristan sighed. 

"It will be fine – once she knows we're friends she'll cut you some slack." Rory said.

"Really?" Tristan said relieved.

"Actually no she'll crucify you as long as she can – but the bright side is she'll eventually give up." Rory finished.

"I'm not sure I'd exactly call that a bright side." Tristan admitted.

'Let's put it this way I think she'll take our being friends a lot better than…Anders?" Rory said confusing Tristan with the question mark she had attached to her statement.

"Well that's good I guess…" Tristan started but Rory quickly cut him off.

"No…Anders is here with Presley." Rory said still looking over Tristan's shoulder to where they had just entered the pool area.

Tristan quickly turned and looked.

Sensing they'd been spotted Presley quickly turned to Anders. "I'd just like to go on record as saying that I think this is a very bad idea."

"Calm down. We're just two friends hanging out together at the club pool." Anders reminded her.

"And ten minutes ago we were just two friends eating inside the club until we found out they'd moved – again this is a very bad idea." Presley reiterated.

"We're making a statement." Anders offered as explanation now.

"We're following them." Presley corrected.

Unable to contain his shock Tristan turned back around to Rory.

"Did you tell Anders we were coming here?" he quizzed.

"I mentioned it…I never thought he'd show up here though." Rory admitted.

It didn't really matter to Tristan how they'd managed to find them in that moment only that they had. He didn't like the idea that Presley had followed him.

Quickly Tristan got up from the table.

"What are you going to do?" Rory said worried.

"I'm going to talk to them."

In a split second decision Rory got up to follow him knowing this had the potential to be a very ugly altercation if things got out of hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Three Wishes –Part 8

Author: Juana

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Gilmore Girls only my made up ones. All rights to Gilmore Girls belong to Amy Sherman Palladino and the CW Network.

Tristan wasn't entirely sure what his intention was as he headed purposefully towards Anders and Presley. At least Presley had the decency to look guilty, Anders just looked smug.

Rory on the other hand was in a little bit of a panic, unsure what Tristan intended to say. She didn't want a big scene; she was so over Tristan and Anders fighting with each other.

And it irked her that Anders didn't trust her anymore than this – feeling that he had to follow her.

Presley however was genuinely embarrassed and she didn't want to think that she had already blown it with Tristan by listening to Anders and his stupid, paranoia.

It appeared that Anders was truly the only one enjoying this maybe confrontation that was coming and it was in that realization that Tristan knew what he needed to do to defuse Anders ploy to ruin his lunch with Rory.

Quickly he went up to Presley and gave her a welcoming hug surprising everyone.

"Hey hon…it's good to see you. I didn't know you were coming here today." He said smiling a gorgeous smile at her.

Presley smiled back a little leery, afraid the meltdown might still be some where around the corner.

Rory was floored, she had expected Tristan to attack Anders and let him know he was unhappy – now the only one unhappy was Rory.

Reluctantly she realized she was having an awkward time resolving her feelings as she watched Tristan put his arm casually around Presley's shoulder before he turned to Anders to address him.

"You…I expected to see here."

"And why is that?" Anders said defensively, a little annoyed that Rory hadn't greeted him the same way that Tristan had Presley – genuinely glad to see him.

Resigned he realized Tristan had outplayed him again as he watched the mixed emotions going across Rory's face as she watched Tristan with Presley.

She was uncomfortable and it showed.

"Doesn't matter…now that you are here, you should join us for lunch and maybe head back to my house for a swim afterwards. " Tristan offered.

It was on the tip of Rory's tongue to protest, but she knew that would not bode well for her later.

And if Anders had any common sense he would say "no" anyway.

"Sounds like a plan." Anders said smugly.

Apparently he has no common sense thought Rory bitterly.

Anders wasn't stupid, he knew that Tristan was up to something, but he hadn't been able to figure it out yet and until he did there was no way he was backing down.

"Perfect we were just about to order when you got here. Follow me." Tristan said taking the lead his arm still permanently implanted on Presley shoulder.

This was not the day he had planned by a long shot but he knew when it was over Anders would not be the winner in this imaginary belief he held that Rory was all his.

Tristan's plan was to be on his best behavior and to be the best boyfriend to Presley that he possibly could.

His intention was to make Anders squirm as Rory fumed at him for checking up on her, Rory being jealous of Presley was just an added bonus that he hadn't expected.

Pulling Presley's chair out for her Tristan allowed her to sit before he moved her closer to the table automatically moving to do the same for Rory, only to have Anders step in front of him.

"I got this." He said annoyed.

"Sorry…my bad." Tristan said smirking. " My mom always taught me to help seat the ladies first.

"What and you think mine didn't?!" Anders said defensively.

"Relax Anders that's not what I said." Tristan countered taking his seat pleased that Anders was already losing his cool.

Sitting down now Tristan picked up a menu and handed it to Presley, Anders followed suite practically shoving it in Rory's face to beat Tristan at his own game.

"I'm good." Rory said pushing it away politely. "Maybe you should take a look though before the waiter gets here."

Instantly Anders realized that Tristan had made him look like an idiot yet again.

"Right." He answered glaring at a smirking Tristan now.

"My treat by the way." Tristan offered.

"Yeah…I don't think so. I can take care of me and Rory." Anders stated adamantly.

"Whatever makes you happy." Tristan said turning his attention back to Presley while keeping an eye on Rory out of the corner of his eye.

She was annoyed with Anders and uncomfortable watching him with Presley, this was pure gold.

Presley knew that Tristan was baiting Anders and that he was probably up to something, but she honestly didn't care as he held her hand and caressed it, leaning over ever so often to give her a quick nuzzle on the side of her neck.

On the other side of the table…Rory was just in hell. Everything Tristan did, Anders copied trying to one up him which only served to heighten her awareness of everything Tristan was doing or saying to Presley.

She knew she and Tristan were only friends but she'd at least hoped he would take her feelings into consideration. After all it hadn't been so long ago that they had been a couple and in love.

Right now their past seemed so far away as she fought the impulse to vomit every time Tristan touched Presley with his hands or his lips, and knowing what it felt like to look deep into his mesmerizing eyes was almost enough to make that happen.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"I think I'm going to go." Rory said getting up from the table mid-lunch.

Everyone turned instantly towards her.

"What…why?" Anders asked finally focusing his attention on Rory instead of watching Tristan's every move.

"I'm actually not feeling very well." Rory said honestly.

Tristan looked at her sympathetically, knowing he was probably a big part of how she was feeling right now. He felt much the same way after watching Anders paw at Rory to prove a point to him.

He was kind of glad she'd had enough because honestly he was kind of done pretending for Anders benefit.

'I'll take you home." Tristan volunteered.

Instantly Anders responded. "I can take my girlfriend home."

Rory really wanted Tristan to take her home but she knew it would look bad if she said that so she was ready to relent until she saw Presley's expression of relief followed by her less than sincere statement.

" Sorry you won't be joining us at Tristan's for a swim."

That statement was all it took to change her mind.

"You know what actually…a swim might make me feel better." Rory said doing an immediate turn causing Presley to wish she'd kept her mouth shut.

It was now a table at odds on all corners – this was going to be an interesting day.

Presley desperately wanted to call Amy for advice. She knew if anyone had been keeping score it would be more than apparent that Rory was still way in the lead on the path to Tristan's heart.

The last thing she wanted to do was have to spend the day watching Tristan watching Rory.

But now thanks to Anders and his stupidity that was exactly what she was going to be doing.

The remainder of the lunch was cordial, each person weighing in their minds what they may or may not have gotten themselves into and the drive to Tristan's house short, since he lived in the immediate vicinity of the club.

As he pulled into his driveway Presley turned to him.

"I'm sorry T…I shouldn't have let Anders talk me into going to the club today."

"We'll talk about it later." Tristan offered not willing to get into it with her right then.

"I knew it you are mad at me." Presley said the reality of the situation clear to her now.

The whole lunch he had been charismatic and attentive for Rory's benefit – so he didn't look like a loser to her.

"I'm not mad – irked…way disappointed, maybe even a little concerned at your stalker tendencies…but not mad."

"I'm not a stalker…" Presley tried but Tristan quickly cut her off.

"Jury's still out on that one."

"It won't happen again…I promise you." She said signing her promise with a shy smile.

"I don't need you to promise me anything – I need you to trust me." Tristan said in answer.

"I do." Presley said less than convincingly.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response because we both know that if you truly trusted me you wouldn't have shown up at the club today." Tristan reminded her.

Presley knew it was time to throw Anders under the bus.

"It was Anders…not me. He wanted to follow you guys and he put doubts in my head." Presley said weakly.

"I can't help Anders with his paranoia…but if we're going to stay together you need to get yours in check." Tristan warned her.

"It would be easier if you didn't insist on spending time with just Rory." Presley put out hopefully only to be instantly shot down.

"We've already been down this road – I'm not ready to do that. I want to be Rory's friend." Tristan admitted yet again.

"I know." Presley said the depression at that statement evident in her voice.

"Then stop making me say it." Tristan requested with a finality that made his side on this matter crystal clear.

Presley wished more than anything that right now it could be just him and her, but knew her wish wasn't coming true as Anders pulled into Tristan driveway with Rory in his passenger seat.

Immediately Tristan got out and went around to Presley's side of the car and opened her door for her. It was a sweet and gentlemanly gesture that did not escape Rory or Ander's attention.

Of course Anders followed suit and Rory smiled in return. He was trying so hard right now not to look like he was trying hard.

As Tristan led them through the house memories began to assault Rory's senses of the times that she and Tristan had spent there together and Rory wondered a little wistfully if Tristan was thinking about those times too.

Presley and Anders both already had their suits on because of their ploy to make it look like they had planned to go swimming at the club, but Rory, Tristan realized was going to need to borrow one.

"If you follow me upstairs I can find you one of the guest suits" he offered innocently.

But immediately Anders balked at the idea. "Why not just bring her a suit and she can change in a bathroom down here."

Before Tristan could answer Presley stepped in realizing this was her opportunity to show Tristan that she did trust him and had just let Anders cloud her judgment.

" Tristan's right it will be quicker if Rory just goes up with him." She said smiling at Tristan for good measure.

"Thank you Presley – Rory are you coming?" Tristan said turning to her and Anders now.

"Sure." Rory said feeling as if she'd somehow fallen into a very bizarre episode of the Twilight Zone.

It was beyond weird to have Presley backing her and Tristan going off anywhere alone together.

The minute Tristan and Rory were out of earshot Anders turned on Presley " Did you take a stupid pill on the way over here?!"

"Very funny." Presley countered.

"Do you see me laughing? What the hell has gotten into you – I thought we were in agreement that Rory and Tristan spending time alone was a BAD idea! " Anders said in full rant now.

"I have to trust him." Presley said matter of fact now.

"Shit…he got to you in the car on the way here didn't he." Anders stated feeling a little defeated now.

"It's not like that…" Presley began only to be quickly cut off

"Oh…it's exactly like that. He is so completely pulling your strings now that you don't even realize you gave him permission to head off to a room alone with Rory – he's good I'll give him that.

"You're an ass!" Presley said losing her temper now.

"At least I know what I am…you on the other hand have no idea what an idiot you are." Anders countered sarcastically.

Upstairs in his bedroom Tristan retrieved a two-piece swimsuit from one of his dresser drawers.

"Here you go." He said as he handed it over to Rory.

Rory's first instinct was to be a little repulsed by the fact that he was keeping some girls bathing suit in his dresser until she recognized it as hers.

"I forgot you had this here." Rory said smiling in relief as she remembered the last time she had worn it.

"I should probably tell you that it's not the only thing I have. I started putting your stuff in a box as I came across it, but every time I thought it was time to return the box something else would turn up…so I kind of held onto it. " He confessed.

"It's okay…I actually have one of _those_ boxes too." Rory admitted stepping unconsciously into his personal space out of sheer habit.

"Well then I guess were even and now that we're friends it should be a lot easier to piece meal your stuff back to you." Tristan informed her as he gazed into her eyes her close proximity to him inviting danger.

Unable to help herself Rory gazed back at him – both of them now holding the look a little too long for it not to seem tension filled.

"I'll just go into the bathroom to change into my swim trunks and let you change in here." Tristan said finally being the one strong enough to break the connection they were experiencing.

"Thanks…" Rory said her voice trailing off as she tried to fight the breathless feeling he was leaving her with.

Quickly Tristan exited his bedroom, into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him before leaning heavily against it.

For a split second there he had wanted to just grab Rory and kiss the crap out of her, the scary realization being that he had really only pulled himself in check at the very last possible second.

Another minute in that room with her and he knew the outcome would have been much different and the future of their friendship would have been doomed.

As she changed into her swimsuit Rory started to feel a little melancholy. This room held so many wonderful memories for her and they were haunting her big time right now.

With no forethought she lay day down on the bed and snuggled into the pillows breathing in Tristan's scent.

She had never felt more utterly hopeless than in that moment as a very vivid question cascaded through her thoughts.

"How was she supposed to be friends with Tristan when her body and soul still craved him with such an undeniable intensity?


	8. Chapter 8

Title- Three Wishes Pt4

Author- Juana

Disclaimer: I do not own the CW characters in my story only the ones I created from my own imagination. No profit or monetary gain is being made from my stories they are for pure entertainment purposed only.

Grant DuGrey stood back from the window watching his son Tristan as he kissed his girlfriend Presley goodbye, he knew he needed to talk to him, but he couldn't help but wonder if any advice he offered would be taken in the vein of help he intended for it to be.

He certainly wouldn't blame Tristan if he chose to ignore his counsel; it would after all be a very foreign thing, still he knew what he had to say, needed to be said, regardless of the outcome.

Seeing Tristan start back towards the house Mr. DuGrey stepped back from the window and went to sit on the stairs that headed up to the second floor. It was now or never because he knew if he waited too long that it would be too late for many, many reasons.

As he entered into the foyer, Tristan's thoughts were scattered and distracted as he closed the door behind him and walked towards the stairs to head for his room, the shock on his face evident as he saw his father sitting on the stairs, just in enough time to avoid running into him. "Sorry I didn't see you there." Tristan offered automatically.

Tristan knew immediately by the look on his father's face that his father wanted to talk to him, but he just wasn't sure he was up to it.

Today had been a rough day for him. He knew now that inviting Anders and Presley to be a part of the day he had planned for Rory, had been a huge mistake. It had started out innocent enough with the four of them almost getting along, but then Presley had thrown down the gauntlet with an uncalled for catty remark and the two girls had practically drowned each other in the pool in a nasty, hair- pulling extravaganza and nothing had been the same afterwards. It probably hadn't helped that his first instinct had been to pull Rory off rather than protecting his own girlfriend, but in his defense she had been closest to him at the time.

And although he and Presley had made up before she left something told him that Rory and Anders were still very much at odds. He thought that was what he had wanted, but honestly he wasn't sure now. It had been extremely difficult to see Presley so fired – up and angry with him, and then the tears – God he couldn't stand to see a girl cry, but something about Presley's tears had literally started to disintegrate his heart.

It had really made him stop and think about what he was up to. Did he really deserve to be with Presley, was he just using her to make Rory jealous or was there more to it? There were so many questions that needed answers and that was really all he wanted right now, to go up to his room and for the first times since losing Rory and really think about what that meant to him.

But luck wasn't on his side and he knew by the determined look on his father's face what the next words out of his mouth would be.

"We need to talk son."

And he was right.

"I'm kind of tired dad; it's been a really long day." Tristan offered hoping for a reprieve.

"If this could wait, I would let it, but it can't. Please take a seat." His dad said motioning to the empty step beside him.

So much for the reprieve thought Tristan as his mind began to dwell on how weird their father/ son relationship was now, still he did as he was told and sat down on the step. In the past any and all conversations would have been reserved for the intimidating atmosphere of his dad's office and he much preferred this venue, being called to the carpet on the foyer steps didn't seem nearly as nerve-racking.

"What's up?" Tristan said casually in an attempt to hurry the conversation along. He really did have a lot to think about and he needed his privacy to do so.

"I know I've been a lousy father Tristan." Inwardly Tristan groan – this was going to be a long one. He assumed his father would have loved to hear otherwise, but he didn't have it in him to do anything to try and make the old man feel any better about that one-hundred percent factual statement, so he let him go on.

"I'll take your silence as an agreement and believe me son I don't blame you for feeling that way." Mr. DuGrey acknowledge before continuing.

"We've had our problems and most of them I will admit I instigated – I had my reasons, even though as you'll soon realize they weren't very good." Mr. DuGrey began.

Annoyed Tristan cut him off though. " Is this going to take a long time, because honestly I've got better things to do then sit here and listen to you try and purge your soul for the years of hell you put me and mom through." Tristan said verbally slamming his father now.

Lately he'd been able to get a way with a lot of that without even so much as an eye blink from his dad, but tonight Mr. DuGrey had had enough.

"That is enough young man – I am still your father whether you like it or not and you will still speak to me with respect!

Instantly Tristan backed off – that was too much like his "old" dad for his liking.

"I'm sorry son." Mr. Dugrey said instantly ashamed reaching over to give his son a hug. He had really been trying to tame that type of response and his reaction caught him a little off guard too.

Tristan didn't know what to say, it was awkward and uneasy now and suddenly he longed for the formality of the office again where hugs would never even have been an option.

Gingerly Tristan extracted himself from his father's uncharacteristic embrace.

"Is everything okay dad?" he asked warily.

Mr. DuGrey knew that everything was far from okay in his world and the time to talk about that would come, but right now he needed to be there for Tristan and put that all aside.

"I'm fine."

Tristan knew that wasn't true he could see it in his eyes, but he could also see that whatever was troubling him he wasn't ready to talk about it so he tried to move things along.

"You said you wanted to talk to me." He reminded him.

"Yes." Mr. DuGrey said relieved the awkward moment had passed over.

"I'm listening." Tristan prodded.

"It's about Rory…"

Confused Tristan looked at his father. "You want to talk to me about Rory?"

This night was just getting weirder by the minute. Tristan knew his father had never really approved of Rory and because of that his father now had his full undivided attention.

"Do you love Rory son?"

Tristan didn't know what to say, that was the last question he had ever expected his father to ask him.

"Why do you want to know?"

Mr. DuGrey sighed, he didn't blame Tristan for not trusting him with that information. He could see Tristan's mind working, trying to figure out how he could get burned by giving out the answer to that very delicate question.

"Its fine, I can tell you're having a hard time with trusting me so I'm going to tell you a story."

"A story?"

"Yes, about when I was 18 years old and in very much the same boat that you are now."

Tristan sat back against the stairs prepared to listen. He very much doubted that to be true because he couldn't imagine him every loving anyone but himself, but he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Sensing he had Tristan's undivided attention Mr. DuGrey went on.

"When I was eighteen I was a hellion, I had my group and we hung around and drank and smoked and caused all the trouble we could. We didn't like authority, we didn't respect it and we did pretty much everything we could to thumb our noses at it."

"And you regret it now. I get it. But I'm not like that anymore dad." Tristan said impatiently.

"That's not it son…I don't regret a minute of it and the reason I don't is because if I had been any different or better behaved, I never would have met Nina while doing my community service at her father's construction site." Mr. DuGrey said a nostalgic tone in his voice now.

"Who's Nina?" Tristan quizzed. He had never heard that name before and suddenly his curiosity was peaked.

"With absolutely no disrespect to your mother Tristan, Nina was the love of my life, the one woman I never wanted to live without."

"Then why did you?" Tristan said emotion choking his voice. It was clear to him now why his father had brought up Rory.

Tristan had never, not since he was five years old, lived under the delusion that his father loved his mother. Even at such a young age he'd sensed the disrespect and sometimes even downright hateful feelings that his father had directed towards her, but he'd never imagined that he was the root cause.

He knew how this story was going to end even if his father never said another word, but unfortunately he also knew that wasn't going to be the case.

"Because I was an idiot…so stupid, I was Grant DuGrey, son of a multimillionaire and she was Nina Shay daughter of a construction worker. I let my father convince me that I was too young to be tied down by just one girl, especially one that was so "beneath" our wealth and status."

"Grandpa?" Tristan said in disbelief. To him his grandfather was a revered man who treated people as people not stepping stones to a higher status, he just couldn't believe they were talking about the same man.

"Your Grandfather was a lot different when he was younger and trying to become important in the legal world was worlds more important to him than it is now. He was very picky about our family reputation and he was willing to do just about anything to help it remain intact."

Tristan had so many questions he needed answers to now.

"Did Grandpa make you stop dating Nina?"

Ashamed Mr. DuGrey tried to meet his son's gaze. "Your Grandfather suggested it would be better if I dated a daughter of someone more prominent, but I screwed up the relationship with Nina pretty much all on my own." He offered.

"How, what did you do?" Tristan said leaning in his full attention belonging to his father now.

"I told Nina, that dating your mom was just for show that I loved only her, but then I stepped over the boundaries and began having a physical relationship with both of them."

"You mean sex." Tristan said bluntly causing his father to become a little embarrassed.

"Yes, the end result being your mother became pregnant with you and back then you knocked someone up, you married them." He said matter of fact.

"And Nina, what happened to her?" Tristan asked.

"She found out about my engagement and confronted me, I had to tell her about the baby and she told me she hated me and never wanted to speak to me again." Mr. DuGrey admitted.

"That's harsh. So you've never spoken to her since then?"

Mr. DuGrey knew that there was more but a part of him wondered if that was a part Tristan was ready to hear yet and hesitantly decided that yes, he probably needed to know.

"Actually, I spoke to her last year when she called to ask for my help with something."

Tristan could tell that there was totally more to this story and he needed to know what his father was reluctant to reveal.

"After so many years what could she possibly need your help with?"

"She had been diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor and she wanted me to promise her that when she died I would make sure her daughter Mackenzie was taken care of."

"You mean like financially?" Tristan quizzed.

"Something like that…taking her into our lives was more important to Nina though." Mr. DuGrey said trying his best to hint at something so he wouldn't actually have to say it.

"Why would a woman who pretty much hates your guts trust you to take care of her daughter?" Tristan said still clueless.

Mr. DuGrey realized he was just going to have to say it, to finally acknowledge out loud the truth.

"Because she's my daughter too."

Tristan looked at his father in disbelief. " I have a sister?"

"Well she's actually only a half-sister, but yes…you do." Mr. DuGrey admitted relieved to finally have it off his chest.

From there it was a whirlwind as Tristan headed to the airport processing all he had learned. He was the reason his parents ever married in the first place, he had a half –sister who lived in Canada and his father had disliked Rory because she reminded him too much of Nina, their backgrounds being relatively the same, living with their single mothers in a less than wealthy situation and for the most part disconnected from their fathers and grandparents.

But the biggest surprise of the night had been his father telling him to fight for Rory and to let Presley go. He'd pretty much reached the same conclusion himself after listening to his dad's story but still it validated his resolve to set things right as soon as he got back from Canada.

He needed to meet his half – sister and in an odd way he wanted to meet the woman that had penetrated the hard as nails heart of his father so many years ago.

His father had been very accommodating and given Tristan permission to use the company jet to fly there and as he walked up the stairs of the jet his hastily packed duffle bag in hand he wondered if he could maybe in some small way forgive his father for everything and odd as it sounded be his "son" for the first time in his life.

Entering the jet he gawked a little at the opulence, certainly he came from money but he had never realized until this moment how lavishly his father threw it away on himself. Oh well…it was his to enjoy for this flight at least.

He motioned to the stewardess and when she came over he informed her that he was ready to go.

"It will be just a few more moments Mr. DuGrey, your father has booked one more passenger.

Bummer Tristan thought he hadn't really wanted to make the entire flight alone but he really wasn't looking forward to having to engage in conversation with one of his father's boring business partners either.

As he heard the footsteps coming up the flight stairs he picked up a magazine in an attempt to make himself look busy so he could get the pleasantries out of the way quickly.

Her bag entered first and then her familiar heady scent wafted into the cabin and Tristan's gaze was instantly drawn upward a look of disbelief crossing his features.

"Rory?"

Rory smiled shyly at Tristan who was up from his seat in record time to embrace her just a few steps from the cabin door. He knew she wasn't his girlfriend and that she belonged to someone else, but instinctively he knew that this time she was here for him and that in this moment her heart was his.

He fought the urge to kiss her knowing the inappropriateness of it, but he couldn't hide or hold back his smile.

"I can't believe you're here – why are you here?"

"Your dad called me, he told me where you were going and I didn't want you to have to do this alone." Rory offered a smile lighting her face now too.

Slightly impatient the stewardess cleared her throat. "We do have a schedule to keep Mr. DuGrey if you and Ms. Gilmore could be seated we need to get underway."

"Sorry." Tristan apologized still somewhat reluctant to let Rory go for fear she would disappear and he would find out he'd only been imagining her.

Rory laughed reading his mind. "I'm not going anywhere but on this trip with you…I promise."

As they settled in their seats he reached out for her hand and grasped it lovingly in his. "I love you for doing this with me."

"What are friends for." Rory stated the underlying hope that that situation would eventually rectify itself ringing in her tone.

Tristan smiled, he was done with the cat and mouse.

"You will always be more than my friend Rory it's about time you dealt with that."

Rory laughed. "You're certainly very confident of that statement."

"Yeah…for the first time ever I really am. I know what I want Rory."

He also knew their were roadblocks and obstacles to what he wanted, but for right now in the comfortable temperature of the plane's cabin with the love of his life by his side he put it all aside in his mind to focus on what lie ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Winds of Change

Author: Juana

Author's Note: This is probably the shortest story I have ever written, but it will help me gauge if people are even still interested in reading it. So I guess you could say this is just a teaser chapter. It has been quite a few years since I've sat down and wrote, and man what a rush it was.

Sitting in the seat of the DuGrey's private jet, Rory wasn't really sure what it was that had possessed her to pack and bolt so quickly, the phone call with Tristan's father had been awkward at best. She owed him nothing and expected even less from him. Finally she decided that it had been the sad tone in his voice as he had apologized for all he had said and done before requesting she consider accompanying Tristan on this trip he was so determined to make. A trip to meet his half-sister! Well of course he was determined, she would have been too.

Still there was more to it then that and she knew it.

She reluctantly admitted she wanted to be with Tristan and this was as good an excuse as any. The timing however was probably the worst, things with her and Anders were flimsy at best, he had dropped her off at her house after the pool party fiasco, with only cursory words and a terse attempt at a smile. Their relationship was headed down a water-slide now and she was certain or almost certain that it was a slippery slope they would not be recovering from, and these were the thoughts that clouded her brain as she watched Tristan silently sleeping in the seat next to her.

The blonde of his hair was shiny and reflective in the dim light of the cabin and his long curled up lashes defied any explanation. Lashes she willed to open so she could glimpse at his undefinable eyes, sometimes she believed them to be just a simple blue, but then he would change a mood or an outfit and his eyes would accommodate him with a complimentary green or hazel and sometimes even a stormy grey...they were the eyes of a chameleon, always changing.

Not unlike their relationship. Always changing.

Sensing he was being examined Tristan lazily opened his eyes and gazed up at Rory, quickly she sat back, surprised and a little embarrassed at being caught so openly watching him.

Slowly he smiled, God he loved it when she blushed, it was amazing the way it made her look so enticing when it was a pure act of vulnerability, an open sign of effecting someone, a sign they couldn't hide.

"I uh...was just..."Rory stopped unsure how exactly to complete the sentence or to find a way to quell her embarrassment.

Wanting to help her Tristan gently put his had over hers and spoke. " I use to watch you all the time when you were sleeping."

It was a simple statement but it had just the effect he had hoped for as she relaxed a little and smiled an uneasy smile. Things with them were complicated enough without throwing any sexual tension back into the mix. Of course, Rory idly thought, not putting sexual tension back into the mix would be a lot easier if his comforting hand wasn't slowly sending shivering shock-waves of pure lust up and down her body.

As if he sensed her thoughts Tristan pulled his hand back quickly like he had just touched a hot stove.

"Sorry" was all he could manage as he tried to clear the hazy fog that had quickly taken over his brain at the feel of her skin.

It was no secret that change was about to happen for them and soon, but right now he needed to devote his full attention on what lay before him. The first and most important priority in his life had to be meeting and forming a bond with his half sister MacKenzie. He knew absolutely nothing about her other than she had been born a mere one month after him, which meant while his mother had told his dad when she had been two month along with him, Nina herself had kept her very delicate secret, probably knowing the outcome of her news would bring her nothing but heartache. And finding out about his infidelity, well that had guaranteed her silence.

Sitting on the front porch of her house MacKenzie wanted to scream. It was just like her no good sperm donor to mess things up, he'd been eradicating her life with his intrusions for over a year now trying to make her like him as a way back into her mother's heart. We'll damned if she was going to let that happen and there was no way in hell she was going to live with him and his devil spawn when her mother finally gave into the cancer that was eating away at her brain, she'd rather live on the streets or even better with her boyfriend Trap.

Now that was a plan, she'd run away and live with Trap and be happy for the rest of her life.

If only it was that easy. She knew from talking to her mother that Grant DuGrey, no way in hell was she ever going to call him dad or father, that ship had sailed long ago, had put his son on a plane and that he was now headed to Ontario to meet her. No doubt to try and sweet talk her, just like his father had tried.

Well nope...it was not happening. No DuGrey man was ever going to mean anything to her...EVER. Grant DuGrey had single - handedly assured her mother a life of loneliness and misery and she was determined to be smarter and stronger than her mother ever had been.

MacKenzie knew that her mother didn't have much longer and that for her to go live with the DuGrey's was her mother's dying wish, so she'd appease her, make her believe it was going to happen, but being totally honest with herself she knew that was never really going to happen. Not if she could help it. Ontario was her home and she had a life and a love there, two things she was not willing to give up she silently admitted to herself the tears beginning to flow freely down her face now.

As the limo rounded the corner of the street it suddenly became very out of place and Tristan wished his father had rented a less pretentious form of transportation. Rory sensing his discomfort tried to help.

" It's fine, it will give the town something to talk about long after you've left here." she said smiling to try and help him see the humor.

Hearing the sound of a car engine MacKenzie looked up and quickly wiped away her escaping tears.

"A limo?" She said out loud unable to help the sound of disgust that clouded her tone. "We've lived scrapping by for years and he sends his offspring here to meet me in a limo?" It was almost too much for her.

Reluctantly she got up from her place on the front steps as the limo turned into her drive way, not knowing what to expect was filling her with trepidation and sending the pulse of her heart through the roof. Inside the limo, Tristan felt very much the same way and sensing it Rory did the unthinkable, quickly taking his face between her hands and planting a kiss on his soft and oh so wonderful lips, a gesture that had always been their form of courage for each other.

"Wow. Thanks." Tristan said, still a little shell shocked with Rory's unexpected gesture.

"Uh huh." Rory said still a little uncertain how what had just transpired between them had happened. One minute she had been feeling tense for him, the next she had been swapping spit with him and somewhere in between there she had managed to block out that she had instigated it.

Suddenly the water slide of her relationship with Anders was looking steeper and steeper and every second she was spending with Tristan was helping it lose its footing.


End file.
